Separatist Sister (ON HOLD)
by AmericanCastOff
Summary: Lux Bonteri's sister, Nina Bonteri, is kidnapped after their mother's death. She trained as Dooku's apprentice and was assigned to slay a Jedi Knight. But will a certain Togruta girl recognize her or will she be too late before Anakin snaps her neck?
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't want to be here, Nina." Lux was complaining again. "Then sit outside! Do what you do best and ignore what's good for you." I snapped. "Oh, so meeting a Republic Peace Keeper is what is good for me?" I smacked myself. "It might...Come on, Lux. I'm not all happy with the Republic either, but I don't trust Dooku either... I guess I'm sort of in between which side I should be on." And then, he smacked me upside my head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" I said, rubbing my head.

"Think about this for a second... Your taking the Republic's side in this war?" I rolled my eyes and then heard a ship's engine. I looked down and saw Senator Amidala wearing a cloak and... someone else. "Nina! Lux!" Mom shouted for us. I looked down. "Come down here and help our guests with their luggage please." I smiled and jumped from the staircase, skipping a few steps.

The togruta girl was pretty. I smirked at Lux and he elbowed my arm. Giggling, I bowed to Senator Amidala. "Allow me," I took her bag. Lux attempted to take the girl's bag but she pulled her hand back. "I can handle it." She glared at him and I muffled my laughter. Once again, he hit me upside the head. "Stop hitting me!" I whisper yelled. He glared and then walked away. I rubbed my skull and followed.

We both sat outside and I was humming a song that I heard recently. "I don't like it. Something's wrong in the Republic." Lux said. I sighed. "Like what?" My brother has gone wacky lately. "They say they want to end the war. They don't want anymore fighting. Yet, they don't surrender. Don't stop making clones. We're really going nowhere, slowly." I got what he was saying. "The Republic has never wanted to look weak. That's why they fight."

Lux looked at me funny. "What does Rachel say about this? Or Harley? How about Lucas?" I rubbed my head. "Uh... They think the Jedi are to blame. 50 credits says that Judith is saying the same thing." I smiled. He scowled at me, telling me that it was the truth. Just then, I saw the Togruta girl. She walked from one staircase to the other and... She was a Jedi! Those things on her belt were Lightsabers. Lux spoke up first. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" I looked at him funny. We were just talking about...

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She said. I bit my lip. "Before the war... We were always told that Jedi were good." I said. She looked at me. "And now?" We both jumped from the wall. "Now, we aren't so certain." I chewed on my thumbnail. "There are a lot of terrible things happening. A lot of killing. And now our friends say the Jedi are to blame." Lux said. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and bit on my lip. "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?" She said.

"Well- um... yes." That might be true to him... I held my tongue. "Look at me. I'm no so bad, am I?" She said, reaching the bottom of the staircase and holding her arms. I smirked and looked at Lux, a faint blush reaching his pale cheeks. I smiled a little. "No. Not bad at all." He smiled at her. She groaned. "Ugh, well seems boys are the same whether their Republic or Separatist." She walked away.

Now I can reach my point across. "Wait!" I said, running after her. Lux followed. "How many Separatists have you actually met?" I asked. "What?" She looked at me. I sighed. "Well, you think we're all the bad guys," I looked at Lux. "But how many have you actually met?" He finished. "And droids don't count." I finished off.

She had to think about it. "Well, other than Military Officers like Greivous and Ventress... None, I'd say. You two and your mother are the first." She said. I smirked. "Well, then look at us. Are we so bad?" I said, crossing my arms and giving her a toothless smile. She bit her lip and looked down. I smiled. "It's like we always say," Lux started. "It takes two,"

"To see as one." I finished off. The Jedi grinned. "I never saw it that way. I always believed that if you work hard enough, you can achieve things on your own." She said. I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm Nina."

She shook it. "Ahsoka." I sighed. "Hope you don't mind, Ahsoka but... Since your the first Jedi I've ever met... What is your take on the war?" Lux asked, sitting down. Ahsoka sat down next to him. "Truthfully, I don't understand any of it. They talk about the war like it's a matter everyone should understand, but they don't tell us why we're fighting in the first place." I can see where she has the trouble. "Me neither. I keep thinking that it's Dooku to blame. Is that wrong, seeing as I'm a Separatist? I don't agree with my leader?" I asked her.

Lux gave me a look saying 'Are you serious?'. I rolled my eyes. "No, it's normal. There are sometimes when I don't agree with the Chancellor either. My master feels that way, too." Ahsoka said, rubbing her upper arm. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "What do you think, Lux?" I said. "What?" He looked at me. "Yeah, tell us. What's your take, Mr. Personality?" I said sarcastically. "Well... I don't completely agree with Dooku but, I guess he's just doing what a leader does." He shrugged.

I shrugged myself. Fair enough. I wrapped my fingers around my dog tags. "What's that?" Ahsoka asked, pointing to them. "Oh... Something me and Lux have." I nodded my head and he pulled the tags out of his pocket and showed her. "Oh... What does it say?" I smiled and read them off.

"It says, _Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten._" Ahsoka smiled. "You both really care about each other, don't you?" I nodded. "Family isn't just an important thing... It's everything." I grabbed Lux's hand and he smiled. I saw Ahsoka bite her lip. "I wish I knew my family." She sighed. I then got a sting in my heart. "You... didn't know your family?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I was found when I was three, by Master Plo. He took me to the Jedi Temple and I've been there ever since. I never knew family love but... I guess he was my father figure. He called me 'Little Soka'." I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. "If you don't have one, make one..." I didn't know what came over me but I hugged her. She was taken by shock but instead of pulling away, she hugged me back.

"I'm your friend, Ahsoka. Remember that." I told her. "I will, Nina... I promise."

OOOoooOOOooo

"How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility? Surely there's room in the galaxy for Confederate and Republic planets to co-exist. I move that we immediately open Peace Negotiations with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant." Watching mom argue for the Separatists but also for Republic. It proves that just one person can make a difference. But it takes the other side to see the light to put out the dark. I smiled and looked back up at Senator Amidala and Ahsoka.

"The corporate alliance will never allow this to happen!" A Senator stated, angry fueling in her violet eyes. "This is a democracy. And unlike the Republic, cooperations do not rule us." Another Senator said. Some got up and cheered. I clenched my fists and growled. But I felt someone grab it and I looked up at Lux who gave me a warning with his eyes. I smiled.

"Quiet!" I looked up at Count Dooku who was here via-hologram. "In accordance to the bylaws in the Independence System, a voice vote is required. All in favor of initiating Peace Negotiations with the Galactic Republic, say I." He said. Nearly everyone in the room stood up, saying I. Including my mother. "All apposed?"

"Ne!" Only about 20 people said. "The 'I's have it." Dooku said. I looked up at them again and saw Ahsoka smile. This was the end of the Debate. And they were leaving right after the Debate. I walked to the platform with Lux and Mother. I stood in front of Ahsoka and Senator Amidala and smiled. "Well, this is goodbye." The Senator said. "I've been disappointed before and, this time, I almost feel as if the tide has turned in the war. You should hurry."

Mom pulled up her hood. "Goodbye, young one." She smiled at Ahsoka. I bit my lip and watched Lux speak up first. "You really believe that the Republic will vote for peace?" He asked. "I hope so. I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield... For your sake." She smirked. I smiled. "I hope we can see each other again, Ahsoka..." I said. "I hope so, too. I never considered Separatists good... And then I got a point of view through your eyes."

I smiled and then watched them walk away. I then grabbed my tags and looked at Ahsoka. "Wait!" I ran towards Ahsoka and grabbed her arm. "Yes, Nina?" She said. I bit my lip and pulled off my tags. "Take this, please. And I won't forget you either." She stared at them wide eyed. "Oh, Nina, I- I couldn't-" I cut her off. "It seems only right... Here." I put them in her hands and she smiled before hugging me.

"OK, go." I pushed her off.

~3rd Person P.O.V~

Ahsoka thought it made no sense. The Separatists just opened Peace lines. Why would they attack? But without question, she followed Padme Amidala back to Anakin. "I'm returning your Padawan." She said once they met up with Anakin. "I'm sorry your talks with Bonteri failed." Ahsoka was surprised. "How did you know?" She said.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere, Ahsoka. That was dangerous and careless going to Raxus." Anakin snapped at her. A thought rolled in her mind. "Not to mention, illegal. You went too far this time." Ahsoka bit her lip. "You would do the same. You do the same all the time!" She pointed out. "This was too much." Anakin wasn't happy. But Ahsoka was still happy from earlier. "Maybe so, but I did realize something. The politics of this war... Are not as black and white as I once thought they were." She grabbed at the dog tags around her neck.

Anakin looked at them. "Where'd you get those?" He asked. "From Nina." Padme told her. "Nina?" He said, confused. "Mina Bonteri's daughter." He was surprised. "Master, she told me something that I couldn't see before... 'It takes two to see as one'. If you can see it from they're point of view... Things can change." She shrugged. "Really? And you think she's wise? She's 14." He said. Ahsoka looked up at him, confused as to how he knew how old she was.

"But she's a wise girl, Anakin. Maybe wiser than you." Padme teased. "I doubt it." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah... I won't forget her." She let the dog tags hang around her neck as they walked away. She may not know family, but this is where Ahsoka belonged. Under the care of Anakin, someone to look up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later**

"You sure you wanna go alone?" I said, smiling. "Believe me, Nina, I can handle it. Just another fun run for us." Lux smirked. "Just another fun run? What's that supposed to mean?" I glared. "It means that while your here, you'll be missing the fun. The fun being me." He bragged. "Oh, I can have fun without you. I have target practice to catch up on anyway. So get outta here." I pushed on his shoulder and he boarded the transport out.

I got on my motor bike and made my way back home. But once I got there, I was scared... Smoke came from the windows and fogged them. And the door was knocked down. I jumped up and ran through the door. "Mom! Mom, where are you?!" I shouted. The curtains were on fire, the windows were smashed, and the furniture was everywhere. I was scared.

"MOM!" I ran around, kicking things around just to find her. I ran up the stairs and then I slipped when I got up there... I touched my shoe and saw blood...Looking over, it was my mom. Blood came from her back and her cheek was cut and her clothes were torn. "Mom?" I stood up and started to shake her... Nothing. She was dead. "NO!" I screamed. And then, I heard engines. I looked out the shattered window and saw a ship. Dooku walked down the ramp... Him.

I growled loud and ran to Lux's room. I rummaged through his closet and dresser and found his stun gun. I ran from his room and saw droids filing in the house. "Search everywhere! I know that Bonteri girl is here..." Greivous. I can't believe I was so blind! "Great! Now what?" I whisper yelled to myself. "Did you hear that?" A droid said. "Oh, no." I was practically doomed.

Then the droids passed by and saw me. "That's her! Get her!" One said. "Roger, Roger." They aimed their guns at me and I did the same. But there was a bright red light behind them. "I wouldn't do that, my dear. If you come quietly, we will spare your life... And your brother's." I froze... "Where's Lux?" I growled. "He's still out. On a...Fun Run." I gaped at him. He's been watching us! I aimed my gun at him, cocked it... But threw it down.

"Fine. All I ask is that you kill me quick. And don't let Lux see the mess once it's over." I said, glaring. "Oh, we won't kill you, my dear... You serve a more special purpose. Take her to the ship!" He shouted. "Roger Roger." The droids clamped on my arms and dragged me down the halls. I knew the ship was right outside... But the walk seemed like forever. The ramp closed up and the droids put restraints on my wrists. The ship lifted up and tore through the sky.

I was left in the corner, crying. It must have been him. Dooku is the only monster who could have done this. "Now, Child, you must learn something. She had to die... To end this line to the Republic." Dooku stood in the light, and I glared at him. "That's what this is about? You... You killed my mother and kidnapped me to get your point across?! The Republic can't be trusted? No... It's YOU who can't be trusted! You monster!" I stood up and ran towards me but he used the force and I slammed against the wall.

"Don't make me resort to a force cage, Bonteri. If you want your brother to live, you do as I say." I froze and stared. I don't want Lux to die... Not now. And certainly not because of me! I crawled out of the darkness and dropped to my knees. "What do you want?" I hissed. "Your complete devotion. So one day, you will be as strong as me and defeat a Jedi Knight..." I whimpered. "The Jedi are not people to mess with. I should know, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, the whole reason these Peace Negotiations started was because your mother was visited by a Republican Senator. And a Jedi Friend." I bit my lip. "What do I have to do?"

"You will train. Train until you cannot stand it! And when you finally break, you will be ready." I looked down and nodded. "I'll do what you want. As long as Lux stays alive." A smirk rose on his face. "Good, child. Take her away!" I was dragged down the hall by droids. And then thrown into a dungeon.

"Try anything and your dead." The droid threatened. I growled and lunged at it but something snapped around my neck. I gripped at it and then there was a shock. A painful shock that ran through my whole body. It felt as if I was being launched through an Ion Storm. It was unbearable.

Once it was lifted, I looked up. "No acting out!" I fell in the dark and breathed in, coughing. Once I was alone, I broke down and cried. My mom was dead, my brother didn't know, and I'm forced to be an apprentice. This is the WORST day of my life!


	3. Chapter 3

(1 Year Later)

I pounded away on the punching bag, my fists swinging left and right. No matter how much I try, I can't beat the anger out. I've been here for one year. I eat once a week and train all the time. I haven't gotten a good night sleep in weeks nor have I showered in days. I kicked the punching bag several times and made growling noises with every swing. "Miss Bonteri, Count Dooku requests your presence on the bridge." It was a droid. I ignored it and continued to hit the bag.

"I repeat, Count Dooku wants you on the-" I pulled out my lightsaber and stabbed it in the chest. It fell over and on the ground. "I'm not one to be told twice." I said, twirling the silver blade in my hand. I stabbed the punching bag and watched the hole get bigger until it split down the middle. I then left to the bridge. Dooku was waiting. "I sent a droid down 15 minutes ago, Miss Bonteri. What was the delay?" I growled. "Misunderstanding with that unit. What do you want?" I said.

"The time has come, my apprentice. It is time for you to face your challenge. To kill a Jedi Knight." I wasn't thrilled but I grinned. "The scum will die by my hand!" I said, opening the silver blade and twirled it in my hand. "Name the target, Master." He didn't say it automatically but let suspense build... "Anakin Skywalker. But watch out for his pet! She'll try to stop you." I grinned.

"No Padawan can match my skills!" I said. He was smiling. "Good... Now go. I'll send for unit 4-209 to go with you." He instructed. I twirled the blade in my hand and closed it before strapping the hilt to my belt.

I knew unit 4-209. I had a pet name for him. His name was Undi. I smiled when the droid came up behind me. "Master Bonteri! I have been instructed to accompany you on this mission." He saluted me. "Yeah, I know, Undi. Lets get going." I said, saluting him back. We boarded a ship and I let Undi punch in the coordinates. "Where was the Jedi last seen, Undi?" I said. "Coruscant. At the temple, and he should still be there. It hasn't been a full rotation yet. They don't leave until daylight. Usually." I nodded and tuned up the Hyperdrive.

It was a long flight but we got there, nonetheless. I remembered why I was doing this in the first place... To protect my brother. I don't even know if he's alive anymore... But if he is, I'm gonna keep him safe. Even if it means slaughtering a Jedi in the temple itself. That's the price I must pay.

We didn't land on the platforms but away from them. I'd scale the walls. I told Undi to stay with the ship and I took my equipment. I headed for the walls and didn't see any clones. Great.

I got out my grappler and aimed it for the wall. It hooked onto it and I smiled, hooking my belt to it. Once I started to scale up, I looked down. I could see Undi and the ship from here. And just as I was getting somewhere, I saw clones. "Oh, great." I muttered. I grabbed the wall with one hand and pulled something out of my bag. The comlink. "Undi, I've got a situation." I said. "What is it, Master Bonteri?" I sighed.

"We've got clones. And they don't look happy." I said. "But do any of them really look happy?" Undi pointed out. I giggled. "Good point. I need you to take em' out." I said. "Will do, Master Bonteri. Good luck up there." He said. "I don't need luck." I climbed up the rest of the wall and flipped from the hook and kicked it over the wall. Then gunshots went off in the distance. Undi took care of them.

I pulled the mask out of my bag and onto my face, flipping the hood over my head. "Remember, Nina... Your doing this for Lux." I breathed in. "Anakin, it might be out of your control." I heard. Perfect...

"It's just some mindless droids attacking. I can handle it, Master." It was him. Skywalker. I jumped on the archway and hid from them. "Wait here, while I get a squad ready." That was someone else. "Alright, Master." Skywalker came out to the balcony and I smirked. Just then, he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Then looked up. "An assassin." He breathed. "Not just any assassin... Dooku's Assassin." I jumped from the archway and opened the blade... Silver shined through the room. "What do you want?" He said, opening his own blue lightsaber. "Simple... You, dead." I twirled it in my hand and swung the blade at him. He was quick and blocked it, now swinging his fury at me.

I switched styles to Djem So and sliced at his head multiple times. Each one, he ducked. Once in a clash of Makashi, He kicked my stomach and jumped across the balcony. I jumped after him and dropped my hand in his direction. Lightning came from my fingertips and he hit the wall. I sucked in a breath. "I'm impressed, Skywalker. I thought that you would give up by now." I giggled evily. He pushed his hand out and I tripped over my feet and skidded across the balcony and nearly fell off the edge.

"Don't flatter yourself, assassin." He grinned. Before he could cut at me, I gripped the balcony and flipped my feet over my head and struck him in the face, sending him skidding across the pavement. I pulled up to my feet and saw him knocked out. I took the opportunity. I grabbed my lightsaber, opened the blade and stood over him. "This is for you, Brother." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

I didn't want to do this. Not at all. But I had to...

~Third Person P.O.V~

Before Nina could decapitate Anakin, a fury of orange sprung from the darkness and kicked her in the chest. She hit her head on the pavement and shook it, holding her skull... But when she looked up, she was shocked. A togruta girl. But not just any girl.

"Ahsoka..." She whispered. Ahsoka took no hear to her words and punched Nina in the face, knocking her out. Once on the ground, Ahsoka took her lightsaber and threw it across the pavement.

"Master! Are you alright?!" Ahsoka ran to Anakin, shaking him. He sat up and rubbed his skull. "I think so... Who was that girl?" He asked. "An Assassin... She's unconscious, but alive." Ahsoka told him. "Well, lets change that." Anakin stood up and opened his lightsaber, ready to cut her head off but Ahsoka stopped him. "No, master. She could be use to us..." She said. Anakin closed the blade. "Your right." He grabbed Nina's arms and dragged her inside.

~30 minutes later~

The struggling was pointless. Nina wasn't ready. And now, she will never be ready. The ray shield came down and there stood Anakin with Ahsoka. "Skywalker." She growled. "Smart girl. But now, we need answers." He said. "I'll never talk! You can't make me!" She couldn't talk. If she did, Dooku would know, and Lux would die. If he wasn't already dead. "We can fix that," Just then, the restraints on her wrists fell off and she was lifted in the air.

He clutched his hand into a fist and Nina started to cough. He was choking her until she would talk. "You filthy Sith Scum!" He spat and let her drop to the floor. She started coughing and looked up at Ahsoka with pleading eyes. "Make him stop." She said. Ahsoka just glared. Looking down, Nina groaned. "Please... If your gonna kill me, do it now... But don't do it in vain. You have no idea why I was doing this!" She yelled.

"And what makes you think I care about your excuses?" He growled. She closed her eyes and breathed in, letting tears fall down the mask. "Because until you see things through someone else's eyes, you never know why... It takes two..." She looked at Ahsoka. "To see as one." The words struck in her mind deep and she gasped, grabbing the dog tags around her neck. Ahsoka looked back at Nina who nodded.

"Family means... Nobody is left behind. Or Forgotten." Nina said. Anakin was about to grab Nina by the throat when Ahsoka stopped him. "NO!" She jumped on him and held him against a wall. "Ahsoka, are you crazy?!" He yelled. "Don't hurt her..." Ahsoka got off of him and walked towards her... "Nina?"

Nina ripped the mask off and Ahsoka saw her drastic changes. "It's me, Ahsoka..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nina... What happened to you?" Ahsoka got on her knees and touched her shoulder. "I'll tell you when these restraints are off!" She snapped. Ahsoka looked at Anakin who shook his head. "Fine. Do it the hard way." Ahsoka took out her lightsaber and cut the restraints off. Nina breathed in with relief and rubbed her wrists. "Now that I've been caught, I'm going to die." She said, standing up and covering her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Nina?" She just shook her head. "Dooku's been keeping me prisoner. First few months I refused to train and he would beat me bloody. It's how I got this scar," She lifted her shirt and showed them a scar that stretched across her stomach. Both Jedi gasped. "He did this?" Ahsoka ran her finger across it. "Don't touch it! It still hurts..." She slapped her hand away. "Ahsoka, get back." Anakin growled. "Master, don't you know who this is?"

"No, should I?" Anakin said. "This is Nina Bonteri...What are you doing here?" She said. Nina bit her lip. "Am I under arrest?" She asked. "Unless you tell us, you will be." Anakin was mad. "Master, give her a chance to explain." Ahsoka said.

"I don't think we can trust her, Snips." Anakin said, leaning closer to Ahsoka. "I think we can. She's the one who gave me this," She held up the tags. Anakin backed off. "OK, Nina. Tell us why your here." Ahsoka said. She gulped. "I'm Dooku's Apprentice..." She saw the shocks on their faces. "I know! I know, it's bad. But I had no choice. I didn't have a choice in any of this." She said. "Then explain your role in killing me. Where was that going to get you?" Anakin said, crossing his arms.

Nina glared. "While being held on Dooku's ship for a year, I've been pushing myself to the limit. Until I got it in my head that it was the Republic's fault I was up there in the first place. They weren't there to help us..." She bit her lip. "I heard, Nina... I'm sorry." Ahsoka said. Nina nodded and wiped a tear away.

"The only reason I am doing this, doing any of it, even my part in slaughtering a Jedi Knight... Is to keep Lux alive. Assuming he is still alive." Tears sprung in her eyes. "Nina... Lux is alive. I've been in contact with him last month." Ahsoka confirmed. "You- You've seen Lux?!" She said. "Yes... But, he thinks your dead." Nina looked down.

"No surprise. I've been missing for a year. And I haven't eaten in days. Nor have I showered." She grabbed at her hair that was dirty and greasy. Ahsoka's sympathy increased for her. Nina sighed. "And if I don't do something soon, Undi will report me missing and Dooku will come here!" She said. "Plus, I need to find Lux, and tell him I'm alive... If he doesn't know, he'll never trust the Republic... He probably didn't, did he?" She said.

"No. He dragged me to a Death Watch camp to get revenge on Dooku for killing your mom... and supposedly you." Nina sighed, again.

"But now where is he?" Nina asked, standing up. "I... I don't know." Ahsoka looked down. Nina touched her shoulder and that just made her look down even more. "Ahsoka, if I have to search the entire galaxy over and over again, I will. I'm not stopping until Lux is found and I know he's safe." She said. "True, but you are still technically under arrest." Anakin said. Nina groaned and flung herself to the floor. "This is ridiculous. If you want to test my loyalty, put a shock collar on me!" She said.

"That can be arranged. Ahsoka, get back." Anakin said, pulling out the actual collar. "Master!" Ahsoka said. "It's OK, Ahsoka..." Nina shushed her and waited. The collar snapped around Nina's neck and she sighed. "I ever act out, shock me. And I mean it!" Anakin smirked at her.

"Why did you agree to that, Nina?" Ahsoka said. She just shrugged. "I'll prove my loyalty one way or another, Ahsoka. I'll do it the hard way if necessary. And it is, apparently." She glared at Anakin who was still smirking. "Alright, can we let her go now, Master?" Ahsoka said. "Well, she can't go far with that on. So, I guess." Anakin shrugged.

"Come on, Nina. Kex, put the shield down." Ahsoka said. "Yes, sir." The shield went down and Nina followed her out. Both the clone troopers glared at her. Nina refused to fight and went on with her. "General Skywalker! We found out what caused those shots. A mindless special 4 unit firing at our troops. We shot him down though." Nina gasped. "Undi? He's dead?"

"You knew this droid?" The clone said. "Uh... My droid, actually. Undi was my special unit on the... mission." She didn't want to say 'assassination.' Maybe because it was a fail. She just looked down. And then, an idea got to her. "Wait... If we never come back and destroy the ship, he might think we crashed..." She looked at Ahsoka suggestively. "That might work." She smiled. "What do you think, Master?"

"I..." He started and looked at Nina's pleading gaze. Sighing, he smiled. "I think we better get troops out there for demolitions." He said. A smile rose on Nina's face and she looked at Ahsoka.

"Come on, Nina." She followed Ahsoka down the temple halls and to a room. She shut and locked the door and Nina looked at her funny. "You're taking a shower. You smell like you just got back from Nal Hutta." Ahsoka grinned. And Nina scowled. "Very funny." She smirked as Ahsoka went into the Freshers and turned on the water. "OK, get in there." She pushed Nina in there and she sighed, closing the door.

She stripped out of her dirty clothes and jumped in the refresher... She washed off the smell and the filth from her skin, but no matter how much she stands in the water, that filth will never come out... She put soap in her hair and washed it three times over, to make sure it was clean. Once she was certain, she stepped out and grabbed the towel that Ahsoka left for her. She smiled and wrapped it around her body.

Nina opened the door and Ahsoka smiled. "Now you look like Nina Bonteri." She said. "What's that supposed to mean? You've only seen me once." She said. "Yes, but ever since that day, you altered my view of the war... And I haven't taken these off... Ever." She held the dog tags and Nina smiled. "Delightful. Uh... I may need some new clothes though. Have any I could borrow for the time being?" She asked. "I might."

She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out several items. Nina liked the black tunic and white leggings. "I like this," She held it up. "Really? I never took a shine to it. It's yours if you want it." Ahsoka said. "Really?! Thank you, Ahsoka!" She said. "Just helping a friend out." Nina went back into the bathroom and slipped into her new outfit. Once everything was on, she turned around in the mirror...

"I barely recognize myself..." She pulled her hair back with the rubber band around her wrist and smiled. She looked like Nina Bonteri. Despite the scars on her face. She left the bathroom and saw Ahsoka was gone. There was a datapad on her bed and Nina picked it up. "Meeting at 7:00 PM. Talk about the investigation of Onderon." Nina sighed and just tossed the pad off to the side and falling back.

The bed was so comfortable, it wasn't even funny how much Nina was smiling. She soon found the time to close her eyes and pull herself up to the pillow. Before a protest was put in play, she fell asleep, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

~Nina's P.O.V~

"_This isn't about luck, Lux. It's do or die! Either your smart and listen, or you go and get yourself killed. Make a choice, right here. Or it ends for the both of us." I swung my lightsaber in front of my brother's face as a warning. He stepped back just in case it cut his cheek. Then breathed in before answering. _

"_I'm not ready to die yet, Nina..." I closed my lightsaber and stepped forward. "If we're smart enough, we won't die... You know how to fight, Lux! What happened to the confident boy on Raxus?" I said. He glared at me. "I guess he's dead along with our mother." I gasped. He didn't just say that..._

"_Don't say that, Lux! I'll bring that out one way or another! Even if I have to use the force on you!" I yelled. "You wouldn't dare!" His eyes filled with hate. I growled and did something I knew I would regret... I started to choke him. "Try me..." _

I sat up straight, my forehead covered in sweat and my hair matted in the ponytail... No. I would NEVER hurt Lux! I wiped my forehead and looked around. I was still in Ahsoka's room and she still wasn't back. How long is a briefing? Doesn't matter. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall, only to be knocked back in the room by an electric shock around my neck. The damned collar!

I stood up and coughed. Is that what Skywalker meant by, 'Can't go very far'? Evil Jedi! Just then, the door opened. It was him. Skywalker stood in the doorway, smirking. "You think that's funny?" I stood up and rubbed my neck. "Just goes to show that anyone who used to be bad, still can." He said. I growled. "Is that a cowardly intuition or are you speaking from experience?" I spat.

He glared at me and pulled something out of his pocket... A remote. I said the wrong thing. He shocked me with the remote. After a minute, he stopped. I growled. "Don't mess with me, Bonteri. You hang around with us you find out I am not the man with whom to screw with." He growled. "And I'm not the girl that should be fucked with either. You watch yourself, Jedi." I said, pushing on his chest. He slapped my hand away and I growled.

"The last thing I'm gonna do, is start a damned argument, Skywalker. All I really want to do is leave. But I wouldn't get anywhere by leaving." I said, crossing my arms. "And how?" He said. I groaned. "Were you not listening literally 3 hours ago? The only reason I've done ANY of this is to keep Lux safe. And he doesn't even know I'm alive..." I wanted to scream, to kick a wall, to punch something!

"What do you want me to do about that?" He said. I growled as loud as I could. "I want you to care! If Jedi are as good as I've heard, they would care about other people's problems..." I yelled. "And what exactly have you heard?" He said. "I've heard that Jedi are sources of pure good. Jedi don't steer towards anger! And every Jedi that has, has been sent to the Citadel. Or they're salivating on their lives in loneliness, wandering the galaxy alone. If your one of those Jedi, I just might lose it!" I said.

He blinked. "I..." The long pause was killing me. "Christ, say something, Skywalker! It's killing me!" I begged. He looked down and breathed in. "I've been steered in the wrong directions, Bonteri... I don't like talking about it." He told me. I stuffed my face in a pillow.

"Master?" I sat up and looked at Ahsoka who was looking at us weirdly. I smiled unconsciously and pointed at Anakin before twirling my finger around my head, signifying 'He's freaking crazy!' and Ahsoka laughed. Anakin glared before leaving. "What was that about?" Ahsoka asked. I smirked. "Oh, nothing... But I learned one thing." I said. "And what's that?" Ahsoka said. I giggled. "It's easy to get under Anakin's skin." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and flopped backwards on her bed. "Your crazy." She said.

"Apparently, I've been in a dark room for a year. Sue me." I said, flopping down on the bed next to hers. It was there just never used. I kind of inferred that. After a few minutes, I heard Ahsoka mutter something. I looked at her and saw she was asleep. She said something again...

I stood up and next to her, listening... "Be careful, Lux..." That's what she said. I smiled and sat back down on the bed... Ahsoka loves my brother. No doubt in my mind... Almost as much as he did. After that day on Raxus, she was all he'd ever talk about. I'd laugh at him sometimes but now I see the mutual feelings in between them. Eh, I'll tease Ahsoka later.


	6. Chapter 6

Staring at a ceiling? Not as fun as it once was. Now, it's just... Laziness drifting into nothingness. Ahsoka thought I should walk around, talk to someone, but there's nothing TO talk about. Nothing has drastically changed in my life over the last year. I betrayed my trust in the Republic and became a Force Sensitive Assassin. Fan-F***king-Tastic!

But I can't just sit around. I have to do something... So I tested it. I opened the door and stuck my hand out. The shock came from the collar and I coughed. "Damn you, Skywalker." I cursed his name. I could take the collar off, but then I would betray Ahsoka's trust. I'll have to endure until they're convinced I'm not here to hurt them... I wish Lux was around... He would know exactly what to tell me.

One day, I fell off my Motor Speeder and broke my wrist. I was still a little bit of an amateur but I was taking target lessons too. Lux was there to help me until my wrist healed. And even then, he was skeptical about me getting back on my Motor Speeder. Just had to tell him I would be fine. He always did the right thing when I didn't deserve anything... He was the best brother. And now, I wish he was around. I miss him so much!

I closed the door to the room and sat on the bed, hugging my knees... "Lux... Wherever you are... I miss you." I cried. Tears fell down my face and I buried my face in a pillow. The door opened and I looked up at Ahsoka. "Nina... Have you been crying?" She asked me. "I still am." I sniffled before clutching the pillow and letting more tears fall. "Why are you crying?" She said, sitting in my bed with her knees folded underneath her.

"All I ever wanted was to see my brother. Even if it was for five minutes... Five minutes with him, it would be enough. But now, I can't do that. Because I'm being held hostage in this room!" I said, angry and sad. "Then take the collar off." She said. I shook my head. "I can't. If I do that, Skywalker will need an explanation. How can you stand being his Padawan?" I said, threatening to yell. But I held my tongue.

"It's not easy, I'll give you that... But me and Anakin understand each other. And that's just the way its always been, even with the difficulties we've had... We're in a war, Nina. We can't exactly play the blame game." She said. I sighed. "Well, I blame all of this on Dooku. If it wasn't even for HIM, my mother would still be alive, and me and my brother would be happy on Raxus! But no... Instead, we could be lightyears apart and not even know it! Either that, or he could be dead in a ditch somehwere!"

I was so angry, it was scary. I just needed to punch something. But instead, I fell on my knees. "What did I do o deserve this? Why am I suffering?" Ahsoka hesitated and was about to answer but the door opened. "Ahsoka, I'm heading out on the Cruiser." He said. "Yes, Master. I'll come with you..." She glanced back at me. "Nina's coming too... Right?" He was thinking whether to trust me or not. I growled but Ahsoka put her hand on my shoulder. "She's coming. How else am I gonna make sure she stays... Sane?" He earned another growl.

"I'm perfectly sane, Skywalker..." I headed towards the door but then remembered. Last time I tried that, I was thrown to a wall. "Did you take down the invisible forcefield, Jedi?" I snapped. "Hold on," He pulled out a datapad and I heard loud beeping. "Go ahead." I walked through the door and made it out without an electrical shock. With a breath, we continued on down the halls. "You sure your up for being on a Jedi Cruiser? There's clones that'll cut you down in a second." Anakin was doing it again.

"You don't seriously think I'll jump ship, do you?" I said, not making eye contact. "Maybe..." He shrugged. "Well, I'm not! Being with you gets me one step closer to light... And with that light, I will shine a path... Leading to my brother. I will stop at nothing until I find him." I saw a smile on Ahsoka's face and I just kept my smiling to a minimum. "You aren't out of this yet, Bonteri. Still a ways to go before I'll trust you enough to let you walk around with that collar off." He said. I growled.

"Hold it! You can't trust me? I'm not the one that put up a damned energy field, that I couldn't see, and it made me hit a wall by electrical shock! If anything, I don't trust you!" I snapped at Anakin. "Well listen here, _Nina," _He said my name with disgust. "You are an assassin. Hired to kill me, and probably Ahsoka if she got in the way. So, Yes. You are the one that can't be trusted." He said, getting in my face. "Watch it, Skywalker. Your true colors are showing..." I smirked, seeing his face turn a little red out of anger.

He just growled at me. Our faces were literally inches away from each other and we both had a deadly cold stare in out eyes. That was until Ahsoka pushed us apart. "Just stop it. Both of you." She said. I smirked. "Well, I'll promise but, you might wanna get his in writing." And there was another deadly glare. "The both of you need to stop arguing! I'm getting a headache." Ahsoka said, rubbing her temples and then her eyes.

"Tell the Bonteri girl to watch herself! Or I'll put her back in that cell." Anakin snapped. I sighed. "You know, Skywalker, someday, someone's gonna put you in your place. You better pray it isn't me." I said, pushing on his shoulder so hard he staggered back. "That's it," I saw him turn something on his wrist and he pressed a green button. I dropped on my knees as the electrical current passed through me, so strong I could smell my skin smoking.

"Master, Stop!" Ahsoka yelled but he wouldn't. I wanted to take the collar off... So badly. But I couldn't. Then Ahsoka would never trust me. And I'd never find my brother. So instead, I waited for it to be over. When he finally released his finger from the control, I was coughing so bad, I thought I would throw up. Ahsoka ran over to me and rubbed my back. "Are you OK, Nina?" She asked. I nodded, knowing it was a lie, but not letting them see weakness.

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin and growled. "You took it too far." She said. He just shook his head and walked away. I let my head drop back down and I grabbed the back of my neck. "He'll never trust me, Ahsoka... Just let it go." I said, standing up. "But he has no reason to hate you either. He's gonna kill you with that collar." She said, grabbing my hand. "What? Not the Jedi way to kill the innocent?" I said. "No. It is not." She shook her head.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed but the Jedi let innocents die all the time... They let my mother die. So I'm not a fan of Jedi. And I don't think I ever will be." I snapped. She blinked as if not believing what she was hearing. "But, I'm a Jedi." She said. I smirked. "Not yet. Right now, your the apprentice of a Monster. Who, by the way, is waiting impatiently. OK, lets move." I said, pushing on her arm.

"Why are you in a hurry?" She said, trying to stay with my pace. "Because, I'm in enough trouble as it is and I don't really need unnecessary bullshit right now." And with that, we left to the cruiser where... I wore restraints the entire freakin' time!


	7. Chapter 7

~3rd Person P.O.V~

Ahsoka took an honest look at Nina, standing next to her master, in restraints, then realized something... She was no longer the innocent girl that she had met on Raxus almost 2 years ago. Nina was becoming a monster... And without her brother to guide her, it would only get worse. That's all she's ever wanted. To be by Lux's side. Hell, it's what Ahsoka wanted too. She loved him. Literally, loved him, more than a Rebel, but as if he were her lover.

She was wondering how long she could keep this from Nina, with better intentions than planned. If the Rebels so much as looked at Nina, they'd kill her. Its better she didn't go. So, it was a secret that was hidden, by everybody, from her. While she thought about it, Ahsoka paced in the doorway and kept biting her nails. It was a dirty habit of hers but she didn't exactly have hair to braid so it was the nail chewing. Anakin has slapped her hand away a few more times than she knows but he would always laugh after it... She's rarely seen him this harsh to someone.

Except for Zyggerians. That's when he lost it. But other than that, he's always been the one to take it easy on someone... But not this time. He's never hated anyone more than Nina. She might have been a Sith once, but that time was gone. She renounced the Dark Side... Didn't she? Ahsoka wasn't sure of herself either. But she could only hope that her best friend was good...

She clutched the dog tags around her neck and bit her nail. She then thought of Lux... How she wanted to be in his arms again. Even if it meant breaking the Jedi Code, she didn't really care. Ahsoka was almost certain that her master has broken the code on several levels. And he doesn't really seem to care. Rules are like a second sense. Ones for the weak who can't control themselves. And besides, whats the risk in forming attachments? That just means that there is something worth fighting for... A reason to stay alive. Be Jedi, or regular Republican, she's formed an attachment... To both her best friend, and to her master.

But Anakin has formed a very dangerous attachment to Ahsoka as well. He would die for her, and on some occasions, almost has. Like the deadly day on Mortis, when Ahsoka turned to the Dark Side. She has no memory of her turn, nor would she want to.

But time keeps passing by, and Anakin has forgotten why they are fighting the Clone Wars in the first place. Hasn't Jango Fett's DNA been stretched enough? How many more lives must be created only to see them all fall like dominoes, one by one, they die. And for what? But, he didn't want to think about it. It's better to fight just to fight, and not have a reason behind it. Then, there is nothing to get angry about. Just to fight to stay alive.

At the Bridge, Nina kept tapping the restraints in the metal bars in front of her, trying to tune out the tickings in the power couplings and the beeping of computer pads and memo screens. "Would you stop that?" Anakin said, hotly. "Would you take the restraints off? We're in a ship. Not a Prison." She snapped. "Yes, and your lucky that I let you on this ship, let alone walk around!" He said, turning to leave. "Hey, I didn't ask you to keep me here. Give me a shuttle and I'll go find my brother on my own." She said, about to cross her arms but then realized she was in cuffs.

"And what makes you think I trust you with one of _my _ships? Who knows what could happen to it? It could get frakking destroyed!" He said. She rolled her eyes. "And if it comes back intact, does it matter what happened to it?" She smirked. Anakin growled. Then something crossed her mind. "You don't usually act like this, do you? Why is it so different with me?" She asked, jumping on the railing and swinging her legs back and fourth. Her childish behavior was a little cute, to Anakin. "Because I don't trust Sith."

"Is that your only answer? And what do I have to gain by killing you or anyone else on the ship?" She said. He rolled his eyes. "Lots of things. Unimaginable praise from Dooku himself. A wealthy bounty or something, I don't know. Truth is, you haven't given me a reason to trust you." And then she sighed. "And you haven't given me a reason to trust you... Jedi act. That's all they are good at. Some are healers, some are warriors, and others... Just live. Like the Council." She shrugged.

He couldn't help but feel that... She spoke the truth. She stood up and walked in his direction. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me? Name it and I will do it." She said. "Uh... What are you willing to do?" He was really confused now. "I'm willing to offer you anything... My absolute respect, if you want... Better yet..." She took the lightsaber around her belt and held it out with both hands. "It's yours... I don't want to be a Force Sensitive anymore." She looked down.

He took the lightsaber from her and then opened it. It was shining silver. Not a red blade like a Sith. "Where did you find such a crystal to create this?" He asked. She chuckled. "Deep within the Kinrath Crystal Caves on Dantooine. And the cells? I found those in the Temple of Marka Ragnos. A mining incident... So to speak. Crevices held wonders and then I found a broken lightsaber. The crystal was mashed into powder, the fixture was destroyed and the emitter matrix was nothing more but ash. But someone apparently hid the lens in a different crevice, as if to keep it safe... It's a rare one. Take it apart and see." She shrugged.

He held his breath and then shook his head. "No. I can't take this." He refused. "But I said anything... Wanna see a trick?" She asked. "What kind?" He asked. "First, I need you to take me somewhere. Your quarters, actually." She said. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. "If I told you, it's not a trick but a knowing power. Come on." She flung her head in the direction of the hallway. He willingly lead her down the hall and to his room. There, she closed the door.

"Will you take these off, please?" She asked. "How do I know you won't try anything?" He asked. She smirked, drilled her eyes in the door's direction and locked it from the outside. "Now, I can't escape. Take them off." She said. He thought about it... Then took the cuffs off her wrist. She rubbed the sore skin and then sat on the cloth that Anakin slept on. She crossed her legs, put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Hold your lightsaber in the air." She said. "What are you-" He didn't finish. "Just do it, Skywalker." She said, a little annoyed. He shrugged and held it up. But then... He felt the vibration he did when it was activated. The hum of it when it would twirl... It was lifted from his hand and then hovered over their heads.

Nina bit her lip, kept her eyes firmly closed and then started to dig through the object... Anakin saw the Power cell and Matrix detach. The lens fell from the bottom of the cell and the cyan crystal held it's shape as a rugged, rigid, and deadly object that could slice your finger. He had the hardest time putting it together to begin with and now he would need to put it _back_ together? But still, he was amazed. "How are you doing it?" He asked

"Shh... You'll break my concentration." She said. He smirked and then watched as the matrix, cells and lens fell down to the floor while the crystal floated in the air... A shining light was sent from the edges and rims of the object and blustered into light. He closed his eyes from the brightness and then looked up. Nina was smirking and then, the parts were put back together and his lightsaber fell to the ground, fully intact. Nina opened her eyes and grinned. He stared. "How did you do it?" He asked. "It took me forever just to put it back together right," She took out her lightsaber and separated the matrix from the fixture. The crystal inside was now floating in front of them. He stared, astonished.

"You see this crack here? That was from me trying to put it together... And this one was when I first took it apart because of a defect. The Lens was knocked out of place and I needed to fix it. That's when Korriban came into place. I found the lens and it hasn't detached since. But there's a piece missing... From when I first took it apart with the force. I nearly snapped the crystal in half." She giggled. He snickered himself.

"Believe me yet? If I really wanted you dead, I would've plunged your heart with the lightsaber but instead, I took it apart." She said. He rolled his eyes. "There's more than one way to kill a Jedi." He stood up. She rolled her eyes. "Don't go into a monologue, Skywalker... Can I call you Anakin?" She asked. He just shrugged. "Well then, Anakin... If there's so many ways to kill a Jedi... How are you still alive? More than one death flash I'm assuming." She shrugged. "Too many to count. But what really get me alive is luck. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. And when I do, I mess up and then separate from what my mind tells me to do."

Nina smiled. "It's called trust. In yourself and the force around you... You feel it more than I do, I bet. What's it saying?" She said. He looked at her. "Saying?"

"The Force has many abbilities... One is to point you in the right direction... What it's telling me is that... I feel that I'm safe with you. As long as Ahsoka is close by." She said. He closed his eyes and listened... Listened deeply... _You can trust her... she is not here to harm you. _He then looked up in shock. That voice... "Mom?" He asked. "Mom?" Nina repeated. "I uh... I have to go." He then left the room but left the door unlocked. Nina sat on the ground, completely clueless as to what just happened...

"Mom?"


	8. Chapter 8

"A Rebel Alliance?" I asked, turning around to look at Ahsoka. Her eyes widened and she looked at Anakin. "What?" I waited patiently for an answer. "Nina... I need you to leave the room." Ahsoka said. "Why?" Still a long pause. "You can come back in when the transmission ends." She said. I shrugged and left the room I stood outside for a while before I got tired of it and went back inside. What was so bad that they were hiding from me?

Just then, I gasped. "Lux." It was him. I know it was him! The transmission cut off. I looked at Ahsoka and glared. "This is what you were keeping from me?!_ THAT'S MY BROTHER!_" I yelled "Nina, listen to me-" She started but I cut her off. "You've been keeping me from Lux, haven't you?" No answer. _"HAVEN'T YOU?!"_ I shouted. I didn't care if we were standing in a room full of Jedi Masters. I was pissed and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

"I had to! If you left to go to the Rebels, I would never see you again! Your my best friend, Nina. I won't let you die!" She swung her hand as if to chop the air. I growled. "Tell that to my brother, once he finds out I'm alive." I pushed on her shoulder. "Skywalker, control that Sith girl!" I heard Windu say. I looked up and I pleaded with him to not. He had a look of guilt on his face as the collar was activated. I fell down on my knees and groaned and then it was left there too long so I fell on my side and screamed.

I looked up at Ahsoka and saw her eyes filled with tears. I saw Anakin's face. He wasn't even looking. When he released his finger, I didn't want to move. "Nina... You'd better go." Ahsoka said, touching my shoulder. I still didn't move. "Nina," She helped me sit up and then she took the collar off. "Oh, my God... Look at what you've done!" Ahsoka yelled. I reached up to my neck and rubbed it, then retracted my hand... The flesh on my neck was burned. I didn't even notice until now. "Nina... I'm sorry." Ahsoka said. I nodded and stood up with little resistance and left the room.

~Third Person P.O.V~

"Much defiance in that girl. Are you sure she isn't a Sith anymore?" Master Jedi, Shaak Ti, asked Ahsoka. "I'm positive. She's just... A scared sister. Lux Bonteri is the only family she has left." Ahsoka stated. "She joined the Sith because she had no choice. Either she joined, or Count Dooku would find her brother and kill him." They all gasped at this.

"I... had no idea." Master Mace Windu said, looking up. "The least we can do is take her to Onderon. She needs to see her brother soon or she might go insane." Ahsoka told her Master. "Your right. We've kept it from her for too long. With your permission, I'd like to take Nina Bonteri with us to Onderon." He asked the Council... They thought about it.

And then answered. "Take her, you must. To see her family, she needs." Master Yoda said. Ahsoka blinked and looked up at Anakin... Nina was seeing her brother. And there wasn't a damn thing the Council could do about it.

OOOoooOOOooo

"We're coming up on the drop-zone." Nina looked at Ahsoka and she nodded, pulling the hood to her robe over her head. The hatch opened and they all looked down. "Go, Go! Go!" The clone urged. They all jumped from the hatch, two with jet packs, the others with the force, landed on their feet. Nina rolled to keep from breaking her ankle and stood up.

The ship took off and she looked at Ahsoka. "Fan out." Anakin told them. Ahsoka went one direction while Nina was told to stay near Anakin. She watched her step but then stepped in some sort of goo. "Ugh, Lux, why Onderon?" She muttered. Just then, a loud stomping was in front and an animal screamed. They both looked up. "Stay where you are!" A woman said, riding an animal. Another one appeared behind Nina. "Identify yourselves." She said.

Anakin removed the hood from his head. "It's alright. We're friends." He said. "Jedi..." She said as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka jumped down and stood around them. Ahsoka took the hood off her head. "I'm Commander Tano. We're here to help you take back your planet." Ahsoka told her. "My name is Steela. I'll guide you to our secret base." She said. Ahsoka jumped down and started walking behind Steela. Then Obi-Wan and then Anakin. Nina stayed in the back until Anakin grabbed her shoulder.

"I want you to stay in front of me." He said. Nina growled and drew the black cloak closer to her face. Soon, the sun came up and they knew they've been walking for hours. Steela lead them to a building type plantation and there, they were watched. From above and below. Nina looked around... Where was Lux? "A bit rough around the edges, wouldn't you say?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin. "That's why I brought Rex with us." He said.

"There not exactly what I'd call Shinnies sir but... I can work with them." Captain Rex said. A flying creature above gave a screech and landed in front of them. Nina looked at Ahsoka who just shrugged. "General Skywalker," A man said, jumping out of the saddle. "At your service. This is General Kenobi, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex." He didn't introduce Nina but she had no problem with that. "We're looking forward to taking the fight to those scrapped droids." He said, clenching his fist.

"Yes... All in good time." Obi-Wan said. "Saw. Saw Correra." The man said. "He fashions himself as our leader, though no one elected him." Steela said, punching his arm. "Well, for now... We're in charge. And there is much to learn." Anakin said. Steela looked at Saw and shrugged. "But, who are you?" Steela said, pointing at Nina. "My name is Nina." She said. "Alright. Follow me. I'll lead you to our center." She said. While walking, Nina looked up at Anakin. "I don't see Lux anywhere. And I remember what he looked like on the hologram." She said.

"Patience, Nina. We'll find him." Ahsoka said. Nina smiled and looked around again... Just then, a crowd separated and she could see, clear as day, Lux was standing right there. "Lux..." Without thinking, she ran towards him. "Nina!" Ahsoka said, reaching out for her. And Lux's head flung up at her name. "Nina?" He asked out loud. Before he could react, Nina had him in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"Lux! I can't believe I found you!" She said into his shoulder. "Nina?" He pushed her back and looked at her, tears running down her face... "Please tell me that's really you." He begged. She smiled, tasting her own salty tears. "It's me, Lux... It's me." She said. "Oh, My God!" He cried out and this time it was his turn to crush her in a hug. She still had tears running down her face, but so did he. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!" He said.

"No, I was never dead! But... Now I might as well be." Her hand went up to the collar around her neck. "You- Your wearing a shock collar?" He asked. "I have to. It's controlled by Anakin..." She said, pointing behind. He looked behind her and glared at him. "Easy... I've learned to endure, Lux... I've been through worse." She said.

"Worse? How?" He asked. She chewed on her lip. "Maybe later." She said. The others finally caught up with them. "Don't worry, Nina... I've waited for almost 2 years... I can wait a little longer." He said. She grinned and hugged him again. "You two... Know each other?" Nina heard Steela say. Lux looked up. "Of course! She's my sister." He said. "Sister?" Steela and Saw said at the same time. "Yeah, can't you tell?" He asked... Silence. "Uh... I don't think they can." Nina said.

"Well..." Lux shrugged. Nina then wiped her eyes. "Wh- What are you doing here, on Onderon? All the planets in the Galaxy and you chose this one?" Nina asked. "Because mom represented it in the Senate. Onderon is my home now..." He said. "Lux... There's something I should tell you before anything else is said." She was about to cry again. "What? What is it?" He got worried.

She pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I'm a Force Sensitive now..." At this, he gasped, his eyes widened and he stared at her. "You're a Jedi?" He asked. "NO!" She said sternly. "But I'm no a Sith either... At least, not anymore. This is mine." She held up the hilt of her lightsaber and opened it. The Silver color was absolutely beautiful. Lux blinked a few times, just by looking at it. She then closed it and strapped it back to her belt.

Then, Anakin grabbed her shoulder. "Be careful around here. Once a Sith, you can turn back." He pushed on her shoulder, slamming her into Lux. Lux got a little angry and tried to go at Anakin but Nina put her hand on his chest. "Don't. I'm still under surveillance." She told him.

"Surveillance?" He asked. "It's like they have eyes in the back of their heads... You'll get it one day." She then hugged him again. He gripped on her shoulders and smelled the clothes she wore. They smelled like ash mixed with a perfume he didn't know. "I'm so happy I found you." She said, still not letting go. "Me, too, Nina... I've missed you so much! Now that I know your alive, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said, pushing back on her shoulders. She smiled. "Good luck with that. Once we're done here, I'm supposed to leave with them." She said, pointing at Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex.

"Heh! They can forget it. Your staying here." He said. She grinned. "I like the sound of that."


	9. Chapter 9

"The Separatists have strength in numbers. We're gonna show you how to target. And destroy them." Anakin said. I stood back in the crowd of Rebels with my brother. "Now to be clear, we are not here to fight your war for you. Rather to show you how to conduct it in the most efficient and successful way possible." Obi-Wan told them. I then got a thought in the back of my head... "Am I allowed to step in?" I said quiet enough so only I could hear. I really had no clue.

"Captain Rex," Anakin introduced. He stepped forward. "I'll show you how the 501st destroy clankers. First, I need volunteers to carry supplies to our entry point, a half click west." He said. I shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem." Saw shrugged. "Excellent." And then, we were moving. "Lux!" He turned around to Ahsoka. "It's... Good to see you again." She smiled. "It's good to see you too, Ahsoka." He said. "I didn't realize you two had such strong ties to Onderon." She said, addressing both of us. "Yeah, well neither did I." I smirked.

"Onderon is my home. My mother represented it in the Senate." He told her. "Your voice is strong... Like hers was." I heard Steela say. I bit my lip. "I wish I could be that strong." I muttered. They all heard it but ignored it. "Have you reconsidered joining the Republic Senate?" Ahsoka asked. "Even if we do take back Onderon, it won't change how I feel. I'm not fighting for the Republic." He stated. I smiled. "Well, what matters now is that we need each other's help. Just like we did on Carlac." Ahsoka said. I smirked.

"I know all about Carlac." I elbowed Lux's arm. He rolled his eyes. "Whoa! What happened on Carlac?" Steela called us out. I looked at Lux. "Your story."

"Ahsoka's the reason I'm here. And not with Deathwatch." He said. "Really?" Steela glanced in between them. "What he means is-" Ahsoka was gonna lie but Lux cut her off. "She saved me from a huge mistake." He said and then walked away. I followed behind.

"She saved you from more than that... Public Execution, actually." I said. "How much has Ahsoka told you?" He asked. "Everything. From when you stunned her asleep to where you escaped off the ship. And everything in between... Like the kiss." I said, holding back laughter. His eyes went wide and I knew he wanted to hit me but I smirked.

"You can't hit me Lux. It's too soon to get into a fight." I said. He lost the expression and it was replaced with guilt. "All this time that you've been gone... I didn't bother looking. I figured you died with Mom..." He said. I looked at him and saw tears falling. I grabbed his shoulder, making him look up. "Lux, don't blame yourself for this... Thank you." I said. "For what? I'm a horrible brother." He said. I shook my head.

"Lying about yourself won't make you feel better... Lux, I couldn't ask for a better brother! Your both a sibling... And a friend." I said. He blinked a few times before I crushed him in yet another hug. "I figured if I look, I'd be killed... The Separatists already want me dead. I accused Dooku of murder in front of the entire council..." He said. I nodded into his shoulder. "I know... I guess it's true." I smiled.

"What is?" He pulled back. "That I can't live without you, Lux... I've been broken in half. And because of you, I'm whole again... Only you could do it." I said. He rolled his eyes. "You've always been number one drama queen in our house." He said. "And don't you forget it." I smirked. He then grabbed something around his neck. It was our dog tags. "You still have them?" I asked. "Of course! I've never taken them off..." He said. "Well, I gave mine up." I told him. "To who?"

I looked over my shoulder at Ahsoka. The tags still hung around her neck. Don't think she's taken them off either. Lux smirked. "I still don't know why your so generous." He said, now continuing with walking west. "Well, remember what we always said, It takes two," And he chimed in instantly. "To see as one." I flung my arm around his shoulder and smiled. "You've got it."

~Third Person P.O.V~

Everything was soon set up for a special training sequence. "The pilot in the front hatch controls the Tank, the shells, and the short range blasters. The commander in the top hatch controls the torrents and the Main Cannon. You have to take out both chambers or the Tank will remain operational." Ahsoka was quite the instructor. She nodded the OK at Captain Rex and he jumped on the Tank, throwing a droid popper in the front chamber. Then grabbed ahold of the cannon barrel, swung over it and threw another one in the top hatch. Then flipped off of it like a professional. In fact, he was.

The cannon was shocked and dropped down. Then started back up. "Everyone, divide up into teams of two and we'll practice an assault on both hatches." Lux paired up with Saw. Even without looking, Nina felt their tension. And Lux's nerves were driving on overload. But still, he was confident. "I'll take the top." He boasted. "Let's see what your made of, Bonteri." Saw said, pushing in his arm with his elbow.

They were both thrown a droid popper and they ran for the tank. Saw was doing fine. But Lux wasn't. He jumped on the cannon barrel and it clicked, moving down. He fell from it and hit Saw along the way down. They both tumbled from the tank. "Sorry about that." Lux apologized, holding his hand out. Saw hit it away. "Ugh, your a terrible soldier, Bonteri." He said. Nina bit her lip and stepped forward.

Lux stood up and walked away with Steela. He got a bruise that was already forming on his cheek. Nina held out her hand to Saw. He looked up at her and glared. "Come on, it's only a hand." She said. He hesitated but took her help. "You OK?" She asked. "No. Your brother doesn't even know the meaning of the word, 'War'." He said. She bit her lip. "But, he's seen his fair share of bloodshed... And I've seen mine... But it was my own that was shed." She grabbed at her wrist. He looked at her funny and she just smiled.

"Don't get too intense with Lux, Saw... He's only trying to be nice." She said. "Yeah, well, I don't need his compassion! And I don't need yours." He then walked off. Nina let out a sigh and looked down. "Don't let it get to you, Nina." She looked up at Anakin. "Well, it's a little hard, Anakin. I've... Never been the type to take insults." She said. "Well, when your with us, you'd better learn. We've taken more insults than I care to think about." He said.

She smirked and walked away. A thought brimmed in the back of Anakin's mind... _How many insults has she taken in one year? _

~Nina's P.O.V~

I watched the troops run back and fourth, disarming the Tank. Instead of thinking on what just happened, I was thinking on how it would affect us in the future... I moved behind the trees, near where Lux was sitting and crossed my legs in the dirt. Meditation was my only source of relaxation. That, and pain and misery. I found harmony in bloodshed. The blood of others... I bit my lip and closed my eyes...

"I'm listening... I'm listening..." I Then heard it... It was someone's thoughts. "_Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm trying? With Nina here, I'll never be focused on war again! She's my number one __priority."_ I looked up and knew who it was... Because of me being here, Lux won't be able to focus. I then swore. "Ugh, I can't do anything right." I said, now laying down on the ground, looking up at the sky. I then heard someone say, "Just Stop it!" I looked up and saw that Lux and Saw were gonna get into a fight.

Steela broke them up. But Saw was still being an asshole. He pushed on Lux's chest. "Sit down boy, this isn't the Senate! You've got no talent for this." He said. I stood up. "It's going to take a lot more than muscle to defeat the Separatists." Lux said. "Politics have failed us. We have no choice." Saw said, turning around and crossing his arms. "We always have a choice." Lux reminded. Saw then got mad. "Then make yours..." I walked towards them. "Look, if we're going to succeed, you'll need to be exceptional with words and action. There will be time for both." Steela said. I breathed in as Saw walked away and Lux sat back down.

I walked towards him. "What was that all about?"

"Saw was being a jerk again." Steela said. I sighed. "What exactly happened up there, Lux? You didn't seem... focused." I said, trying to be as blunt as possible. "I... don't really know. I thought I knew what I was doing. Guess I don't." He said. I sighed and grabbed his hand. "It's because I'm here, isn't it?" He looked up in surprise. "I didn't say-" He started. "You don't have to... Your thinking it." I said, putting my finger on his forehead. He then looked down, shame on his face. "You need to focus, Lux. Whether I'm here or not. You need to stay here, physically and mentally..." He smiled.

"You always knew the right thing to say." I shrugged. "Well, I've had a year to myself... Never been able to talk to anyone. Thanks, Brother." I put my head down on his shoulder. "So... What happened exactly? You know, with Dooku?" Steela asked. I bit down on my lip. "In truth... I barely remember anything behind the tears and blood. Other than pain, there was regret. But then, I remembered who I was doing it for... And it made me stronger. I'm alive because of him." I smiled at Lux. "And I'm alive because of her... Apparently." He shrugged. Guess I'll explain that too.

"Dooku said that if I didn't cooperate, he would hunt Lux down and kill him. And I couldn't let that happen... He's already wanted." I said, pushing on his arm. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Next training exercise, I guess..." Lux shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." I stood up and grabbed the back of my neck. But then remembered that I had a collar on... It reminded me that I'm no more than what I was with Dooku. A Prisoner. I looked up at Anakin with pleading eyes. He wasn't looking.

I glared at him and sent my anger through a wave in the force. He then looked up and at me. I grabbed the collar, tempted to take it off but then saw his eyes... He was scared. I then let it go. "One day... This thing will not contain me." I swore and then continued down the path with the others.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Destroyers are quick! Packed with twin blasters and come with their own shield generators. Nothing short of a cannon will pierce it. But, they do have two weaknesses and you will need to work together to exploit them." Anakin instructed. I sat on my knees on the ground, watching the whole thing from a distance away. Some weren't paying attention. But Lux was focused on Ahsoka. And I was smiling.

Anakin nodded at Rex and he powered up a Destroyer and put up it's shield. "The shield deflects high velocity attacks," He shot at it. "But what they don't stop are slow or stationary objects. Their designed to absorb them, so nothing renders their movement." Anakin said. Ahsoka powered up a Shock Grenade and slowly rolled it passed the shield. It passed through and the Droid fell down, folded back up and deactivated.

"Destroyers are blind from behind. A distraction combined with a rear assault will give you a kill. The trick is to get the right speed on the Droid Popper." Ahsoka said. Lux was smiling at her. "Stay focused." I whispered to him. "I am!" He snapped back. "On more than the lesson, I see..." I smirked at him, folding my arms. He glared. "Give it a rest, would you?"

"Never." I smirked, standing up. The Droids powered up with the shields and Rex pulled out a grenade. "These are unarmed. Just concentrate on getting it passed the shield." He said, throwing it at Saw. He stood in front of the shield. "Watch and learn." He said. And then threw it... Too much speed. It bounced off the shield. "Quite brilliant." Lux smirked and looked at Ahsoka. She threw a grenade to him and he put a spin on it, slowing it down enough to get it passed the shield. I grinned.

"Nice touch." Ahsoka said. "Thanks." Lux said. I bit my lip and wiped my hands off on my pantlegs. And then, Steela jumped in. "Not bad!" She punched his arm playfully and looked at Ahsoka. She threw a grenade to her and she threw it at the droid... Not enough distance and too much speed. It was rejected. She groaned.

"Be mindful of your frustration. It'll only hold you back." Obi-Wan told her. And then... Things took a turn for the worst. Lux stepped up. "Here, use your shoulder, let your arm swing, and keep your eyes on the target." He instructed while practically holding her. Ahsoka was feeling something new... Jealousy. "Great." She said, looking down. I bit my lip and looked at her.

"OK, lets get back to work. Everyone pair up. We'll practice in groups." Rex said. Everyone walked off, including Steela and Lux, leaving Ahsoka standing there, looking dumb. I stood up and cleared my throat. She looked at me and I motioned over to Saw who was walking towards her. "Hey, Commander. How bout... Helpin' me practice?" He asked. She nodded, smiling. I grinned. "Reverse psychology... Works every time." And then, we were in the courtyard. I left the others and went to a separate training ground just across from where the others were.

I was practicing my lightsaber forms. I had to keep sharp, just in case something was gonna happen. I'm not part of the Republic so I can help the Rebels. I spun the silver blade above my head and flipped backwards a few times before feeling my feet hit something solid. I leaped to the wall and then onto a statue and flipped off of it and landed on my feet, one hand to the ground. I flipped my hair back and looked up. Then, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Having fun?" It was Anakin. "Not really. The wall isn't a worthy opponent. I'd like a real target for once." I made a clear line across the wall and kicked at it. "Fine." I then heard a whoosh of a lightsaber. Anakin smiled, holding it out. "Your not serious... I almost killed you once! Your trusting me?" I said. "You've got the collar on... And I'm sure you'll hold back in front of your brother." He smiled... I knew he was telling the truth.

I twirled the blade a few times before jumping forward and striking his blade. He pushed back on it and I switched styles. Now holding the blade backwards, I cut at his head and he ducked down, slid in between my legs and kicked them out from underneath me. I coughed as I hit the pavement. He grinned. "Giving up so soon?" I smirked. "Never." And then kicked the lightsaber out of his hand and then kicked his chest, flipping back to my feet. He held his cheek and then I saw a little cut on it. I smirked.

"Impressive... But not enough." He lunged at me and used Djem So to try and slice at my legs. I blocked each blow and then reversed the ways, pushing back on his blade and then pushing back on him. He fell and skidded across the pavement, still on his feet though. I jumped to the wall, ran up the side and flipped over my head, now standing over him, holding the blade to his neck.

I put my foot in between his legs, warning him if he moved. He then held his hands up. "Nice. You haven't completely lost your touch." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And you haven't lost yours. You still know how to lose." I grinned. "I beg to differ!" He said, shifting but I pressed my foot to the inside of his thigh. "OK! OK! I give. Now let me stand up." He said. I closed the blade and helped him up... And then, I heard applause. I looked up and saw the Rebels, cheering for me. "Go Bonteri!" One shouted.

"Now that's a warrior!" Another yelled. I then saw Lux's face. He was smiling so hard, I thought his cheeks would rip. I smiled and threw my hands in the air. "As long as I'm here, nothing can hold you back!" I yelled. And then, I felt something grab my foot. I looked down and Anakin pulled me to the pavement and sat on my waist. "You were saying?" He grinned. I groaned. "I said hold us back. Not hold us down." I said, and then I heard a laugh.

After sitting like that for a few seconds, I heard 'Oooooh' crap like in grade school. I laughed. It's gonna be a long few weeks. But hey... From my position now... I'm not complaining.

:)


	10. Chapter 10

I watched as Steela shot the battle droid's head with an X on it off of the wall. "Impressive... Most impressive." Anakin said. "Well, she's better than me." I said to Lux, who was sitting next to me. He rolled his eyes. "Well, fixed targets are one thing! How about this?" I stood up, pushed my fingers out and one of the droid heads floated in the air. I smirked and moved it back and fourth. Steela shot at it and knocked it out of my control. "Hmm. Nice job." I smiled. Lux went up th her and grabbed her shoulder.

"You've clearly mastered your ability to focus." Obi-Wan said. Steela just smiled. I walked forward when I heard their conversation. "Snips, are you... losing focus?" Anakin asked her. I wasn't looking, but she denied the claim. "No, Master!" "Good." I felt his worry... _Ahsoka, keep your focus. _

"A headshot is the only precise way to disable a droid. They don't need arms, legs, or even bodies to get passed Intel to central command. Fire at will," Rex told us. Steela picked up her sniper but then stopped. "Wait... What is that?" She said... And then it came in clear. "Droids!" I shouted at the same time Saw did. They opened fire with a rocket launcher first. I jumped away from the debris and pulled out my lightsaber, deflecting blaster shots. I took out a few droids and then hid behind a rock down on the ground. "It appears training is over!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Very observant!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Nina! What are you doing?!" Anakin yelled. "You never said I couldn't fight!" I yelled back, running to the droids and taking some out, but destroying their weapons first. "Hey, isn't that our Master's Apprentice?" I heard a droid say. "Your right! She's alive!" Another said. I creamed out frustrated.

"Shut up and fight, you stupid machines!" I yelled, cutting them up in pieces. Several shots came in my direction and then I was hit by a droid. With NO blaster. And then, I felt something braze against my cheek. It burned and I flinched. It was Saw with his damned blaster. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled, cutting up more droids. "Sorry!" He yelled back. I destroyed a few more, deflecting shots and dodging grenades. "Nina, look out!" I heard. I saw a Destroyer headed in my direction and I was then tackled to the ground. "Lux, move!" I said. He pulled me back to the frontlines. "Are you insane?" Ahsoka yelled.

"Apparently!" I yelled back, deflecting blaster shots back at the droids. They came in with the launchers. "Get down!" I pulled Ahsoka to the ground and I was pulled down myself. "Saw, use your disruptors to take out those droids!" I heard Steela shout. "Disruptors?" I said. He pulled out a 4-pack of dynamite wired together. "Ready Disruptors!" he yelled. Two more were pulled out and they threw them at the droids. They stopped shooting and looked at it, dumbfounded.

Then, a very large explosion made me fall over. "Wow... Not bad." I smirked. "It's only the first wave, Nina... Keep your head down!" Ahsoka yelled. "Yes, Commander." I joked, saluting her. She rolled her eyes and then we saw the Tank. "Great!" I shouted. More droids came and I jumped the wall, cutting them up. The Cannon was fired and I bended backwards as the launch passed over my head and rammed into the cracked pavement. I flipped over backwards a few times before I extended my hand out, laying my palm flat and Electricity escaped my fingertips. It shocked most of the droids and they stood there, jitter-shocking for a second, before dropping to the ground.

Silence was there for a second before more shots were fired. "Nina, get out of the way!" I heard Saw yell. I looked up and saw stampeding animals heading in my direction. I then dropped to the ground, covered my head and got in the fetal position. The animals jumped over me and rammed into the droids. Now all that was left was the Cannon. I jumped back to hide down and touched my cheek. Blood poured from the open wound that Saw left. "Hey Bonteri! Ready to try again?!" I heard. I looked up. He said it to Lux. They both pulled out grenades and ran for the Tank. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Ahsoka yelled.

"What you taught us!" Lux yelled back. They both jumped on the Cannon. Lux couldn't get up there so with the Force, I lifted him up. He threw the grenade at the droid controlling the top hatch. The machine started saying something about crimes against the Separatists. Ahsoka smirked and used the force to close the hatch before the Grenade went off. The Tank exploded and I went from the pavement and across the courtyard. I wasn't able to move fast enough. I made serious air and smashed into the wall where Obi-Wan and Anakin was. I groaned as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Nina!" Anakin shouted, worry clear in his voice. I groaned. "Ugh..." Was all I said, standing up. "Are you alright? Your bleeding." He said, touching my cheek. "Oh, that's nothing. I've had worse." I said. "Yeah, I can imagine how." He said. I rubbed the back of my sore skull and felt dizzy. I then felt weak in the knees and fell on Anakin. "Whoa! You OK?" He asked. "Fine... Did we win?" I asked. "Yeah, we won." He said, holding me up. "Great..." I said, slamming my head into his chest and sighing.

"Come on," He said, slinging one of my arms over his shoulder. Thank God for my height or this would be very awkward. I limped back over with the others and Lux was first to me. "Nina! Are you OK?" He asked. "I... think so. I can't really feel my feet, legs or hands. Their still there, right?" I asked. Ahsoka snickered. "Yeah, they're still there." She said. I breathed in and put my head back on Anakin's shoulder.

"You can let go now." I said. And once he let me go, I fell over again. And this time, I smashed into Lux, making him fall on his back. I then bashed my forehead against his. "Ow..." We both moaned, grabbing our heads. "Smooth." Anakin mocked. I felt someone pick me up. I looked up at Saw and smiled. "You OK now?" He asked. I tried to walk and nodded. "I'm good. So... It was a blur. Now what? Now that we won." I shrugged. "Meeting time." Anakin said, gathering the Rebels in a circle.

"Take confidence from this victory. But rest assured, there will be more droids coming. Now that they know your position." Obi-Wan said. I just smiled. "It doesn't matter. Your ready now. We are going to take the fight to the droids. You don't have to hide in the Jungle anymore." Anakin said. "The droids were a bit dim." Saw said. "Yeah, they aren't the brightest lights on the ship but, they're pretty unpredictable." I said. "They make up for it in numbers. Their designed to overwhelm." Ahsoka told him. "But their not designed to deal with our approach." Anakin said, smiling.

"We hit them where we least expect it!" Lux said. And then, I caught on, finishing with him. "And before they realize what happened," I said. "We fade in with the rest of the population." Steela said. "Exactly." Anakin smirked. I then thought of something. "We need a plan to get inside the city." I said. Then, I looked at Lux... "I... Have an idea."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Your idea is to play merchants?" I said, jumping on the trailer Anakin was on. I was to stay near him at all times. And hide under the blankets. I crawled under it and laid down next to where Anakin was. "Yes." Lux said. I shrugged. "It better work. I hope you know what your doing." I said. He smirked and gave me a blaster. To be on the safe side. "What? You don't trust me?" He asked. I giggled. "Too much. That's what concerns me." I said and then crawled underneath the blankets and laid down. "Just keep quiet, Nina." Anakin said. "No problem there. These blankets smell like the streets of Nal Hutta." I said, pinching my nose. I couldn't see a thing. "Shh!" he hissed. I smacked him without looking and then put my head down.

I could then hear the marching of droids. "Identification Please." I heard one say. I peeked out from under the blankets and blinked. "Halt!" One droid commanded us. "What were you doing outside of the city gates?" It said. "Hunting. We've been tracking for days." I heard Lux say. "Did you register before your exit?" The machine said. "No, but most of our time is spent in the bush, collecting our traps. We come to the city to sell. You can't get Thrip Larvae like this is Iziz. Only the biggest trees on the other side of Onderon." Lux said.

"Hey, listen! We need to deliver all of this in time for supper!" I heard Steela yell. "Hmm... Are you scanning anything?" The droid said to the other. "It's hard to telll With so much organic matter." It said. "Come on! Our merchants our waiting inside! Can you hurry it up?!" I heard a woman yell. And then with a long pause, it said, "Let them through." The Force Cage went down and we passed through. I crawled out from under the blankets and wiped my face. "Ugh! When was the last time you washed those things?" I said. "The last time it rained." Lux said. I groaned and wiped my nose. "Not a bad start... But now, the hard work begins." Anakin said.

"You must find recruits and choose your targets wisely." Obi-Wan said. "They'll be looking for us." Steela said. Lux jumped off the trailer. "We should split up." He said. "Regroup after nightfall. I'll alert our brothers." Saw said and took off. Lux stood in front of our trailer. "We'll make sure that we get the supplies that you need, Lux." I promised him. "Rex and I will take care of that." Ahsoka promised. "Good luck." He said to her. "You too." Her and Steela said in unison. They looked at each other shortly and then looked away. They all took off. "How do you think they'll do?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. I smiled. "With my brother in charge, everything might go wrong... But Ahsoka's there.. We'll be pleasantly surprised." I said.

"So you admit our strategy will work?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. "I am hopeful, Anakin... Hopeful." And he went in the other direction than us. It was basically just me and him. I sighed. "What do we do first?" I asked. He sighed. "First, I want you to look at this," he gave her a datapad. She looked at it. "It's the news in the Confederation. Dooku knows your alive. And he's looking for you." I gasped. There was me, in battle stance. And there was a reward at the top. "500,000 Credits to whomever can bring her back alive... Oh, I am so screwed." I fell back on the pile of blankets and covered my eyes. "Life's getting easier, huh?" I said.

"I'm not laughing, Nina. This is serious... We need to do something about it. And I'm not turning you in, so don't even suggest it." He said. I sighed. "You really think I wanna go back there? But... Right now, me being here is endangering my friends, and my family... We have to do something." I said. He nodded. "I'm gonna think about it... Just, keep hidden for the time being." He told me. I sighed. "No problem there." After a while, I felt myself get tired. I pulled up the hood on my robe and laid back on the pile of blankets. And soon, I fell asleep like that.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nina, stop pacing!" Anakin said. We both were in an alleyway and I was freaking out. "This isn't that big of a deal." He said. "Not that... Not that big of a deal?! Did you see that report? I'm Wanted, Anakin! What part of that isn't something to stress about?" I yelled. "Lower your voice..." He said. I put my back to the wall. "The people of Iziz now know who I am. And now that I'm helping the Rebels, Dooku's gonna want me more and more. He'll stop being polite about it and send assassins after me, to bring me back... Dead or Alive."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I saw the light in his eyes... It calmed me down. "Look, all we have to do is change a few things... Like your appearance." He said. "How? I was with him for a year. He knows everything, Anakin..." I said. He sighed. "Where's your brother?" He asked. "Hell if I know." I said. "Well..." And then someone ran up to us. "The Rebels are gonna try and get the King's Attention." It was Ahsoka. "How they gonna do that?" I asked. "The only way they can... Destruction."

I bit my lip. "Where's Lux?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess Saw would know." She told me. I groaned and threw the Datapad at her. "We've got problems." I said. She looked at it and her eyes went wide. "500,000? Thats how much your worth?" She asked. "Apparently... We're gonna have to come up with something... Fast." I sighed and leaned against Anakin, putting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and ensured my safety with a hug. "We'll have to deal with this later. Nina, see if you can find your brother. Here," She threw me a blaster. "Why do I need this when I have this?" I said, holding up my lightsaber. "The blade isn't red. They'll think your a Jedi." She said. "Hmm. Good point. Hold on to this, Anakin." I gave him my lightsaber and ran out of the alleyway, pulling the hood up to my robe.

I went around Iziz, not being seen. And then, I ran into someone... Big surprise, it was droids. "Watch it!" It said. I growled. "You watch it, tin can." I said. "Hmm, Identification Please." It said. "I got your Identification right here," I pulled out the blaster and put it to it's head. Then pulled the trigger. It let out a squeal before hitting the ground. "She killed the commander. Get her." I heard them say. One blaster isn't gonna do this. I picked up the droid's rifle and cocked the barrel. Several blaster shots came at me and I dodged them. And then I realized they were also shooting at civilians. "That's enough!" I said, firing shots at them and taking out most of them. And the others ran away. "Oh, no you don't." I ran after them and pulled their heads off. Without a blaster.

I threw the heads aside and ran back down the alleyway, hearing citizens gasp in surprise... They were afraid. And when I reached another alley, I ran into someone... Again. I looked up and saw Lux. "Lux! Hey, what's going on?" I said. "An attack. We have to get the King's attention somehow." He said. I bit my lip... I'll have to tell him later. I can't let him worry about me right now. He needs to focus right now.

"Well, what can I do?" He asked. "Nothing, really. We've got it." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You're just being protective again." I said, crossing my arms. "I know... Cause it's my job." He hugged me close and I sighed. I pulled back and backed up. "Go on, then." I said. He smiled and ran back down the alley. I did my best and climbed up the side of the building without an extension cable. I pulled myself over the side and stood up, watching Lux... He waited for droids to come to the town square, parade style, and then he threw a shock grenade. And when it went off, they all fell to the ground. Problem was... They seemed to be chasing him.

"Jesus. No such thing as subtle in our family." I said and climbed across the roof and slid down the side. When I looked back, I saw that Saw was taking care of some droids. They fell dead, and the civilian that was being interrogated, ran away. I bit my lip. Yet again, the citizens were afraid... They planned more attacks that seemed to get us nowhere slowly. After that, we went to a small... Safehouse, if you will. The door locked behind us and I sat down next to Anakin on the end and pulled my hood off. "Your success will not go unnoticed." The Rebels cheered for their infliction on the public.

"I agree... But we need to be mindful of Public Perception. What was your obesrvation, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka. "The people were fearful, Master." She said. "Indeed, Judging from the reactions I saw today, I'm afraid that they will mistake your intentions." He told them.

"We need to do more damage. A few dozen broken down droids will do little to free Onderon." Saw told us. As if we didn't know that. "The people need to believe we can succeed. Without their support, our efforts are meaningless." Steela said. I bit my lip. "If their afraid, they won't support us. We have to ensure them of our intentions." Lux pointed out. "I don't understand... Why are they afraid?" Saw asked him. I bit my lip. "They're afraid your not strong enough to win. Which is why you need to earn their trust." I told him. "We'll have plenty of time to earn their trust. All of you are going to be very busy." Anakin said.

"Today was only a taste, you'll get your chance." Rex said. "In the meantime, make the most of your victories. Welcome and learn from them." Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps if we hit something BIG. To show our strength. They will overcome our fear and join us." Lux said. "Do you have something in mind?" Ahsoka asked. "I know the perfect target..." I smirked. "I think I know where this is going." I smirked. "I bet you do, Nina." He said. Soon, everyone was celebrating... I had to tell him now.

"Lux... I need to talk to you." I said, now pulling him outside. "Ow! What are you trying to pull?" He snapped. "Stop complaining. And take a look at this." I threw him the Datapad... He stared at it and then me. "But... I don't understand." He said. "Clearly, the explosion of my ship and the death of my droid wasn't enough to convince Dooku that I am dead... He won't be satisfied until someone brings him my body. And now, he wants me back. And I'll tell you the same thing I told Anakin. Soon, he'll stop being polite about it and send Assassins to come after me and bring me back. Dead or Alive."

He just sunk to the pavement and smashed the datapad. "How could I let this happen..." He said. "Whoa, you think this is your fault?" I asked. "Yes! It is! If I hadn't left the house, or left you there, we wouldn't be in this mess..." He said. I got down on my knees. "Lux... You can't blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. We would have been killed ourselves if we stayed." I told him. "But now we're both wanted... And my first priority was to keep you safe." He started crying. I grabbed his hands and held onto them as he gripped mine tighter and tighter.

"Lux, you can't save me from everything... Some things are inevitable... And the last thing I want to do is die. But if it means dying for the only family I've got left, then so be it. I'll turn myself in if it ensures your safety." I said. He shook his head. "No! I'm not losing you again." I pulled him into a tight hug. "There's those moments were you sacrifice everything for all it's worth... This is one of those moments, Lux. I'd do it all. All of it for you. I would die for you, Lux! Hell, I've been dying a little everyday..." He just buried his face in his knees.

"You can't let this get to you, Lux... I'm safe for now. But if you keep thinking about it, you'll never take back Onderon... You wanna win, don't you?" I asked. He looked up and wiped the tears away. "Of course I do." He said. "Then you got to start acting like it! I never let this sort of thing get to me when I was kidnapped. All I knew is that the reason I was fighting was because there was a purpose behind it. And that purpose was you. And it was the only reason I was fighting... Why are you fighting?" I asked.

"Because its what I believe in. No civilization deserves to live in chains. And Dooku will pay for his crimes one day... One day, his life will end!" He said. I nodded and smiled. "Then don't think about me... Think about your purpose and that's your reason to get through." I told him. He breathed in and kicked the remains of the datapad. "Just... Promise me one thing," He said. I giggled. "Anything for you." I said. "Promise you'll stay alive... Even after all of this is over." he begged. I smiled.

"I promise... Only because family isn't just an important thing..." I smiled. He finished it off. "It's everything." I smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Lux." I said into his shoulder. "I love you too, Nina." He replied. I then looked behind him and saw Anakin and Ahsoka. I bit my lip. "I think they were listening." I whispered. "Who?" He turned around and groaned. "I'll take care of this. Go back inside... Don't say anything to anyone. Not even Steela." I said. He nodded and went back inside. "How'd he take it?" Anakin asked. "Uh... Worse than I thought, as you see the remains of the Datapad."

He sighed. "Well, Obi-Wan, Rex and I are returning to Coruscant and Ahsoka is going to stay behind. What would you like to do?" He asked. I thought about it... "Uh..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, Obi-Wan, Rex and I are returning to Coruscant and Ahsoka is going to stay behind. What would you like to do?" He asked. I thought about it... "Uh..." If I stay, I can be here with my brother. But if I leave, I can keep him from harm... I bit my lip... "Nina... Your brother needs you." Ahsoka said. I nodded. "Settled. I'm staying, Anakin." I said. He sighed. "We're only a call away if you want to return." He said. I nodded. And we both stood there as they walked away.

I smiled. "Thank you... Anakin." I said. Ahsoka looked at me and smirked. "What?" I asked. "I see the way you look at him, Nina. No sense of hiding." She said. I smacked her. "Ow!" She whimpered. "He's got at least 10 years on me, Ahsoka. No way..." I bit my lip. "OK, chill! What's with your denial?" I rolled my eyes. "You'll get it one day. The only way out of a mess? Deny, Deny, Deny..." She sighed. "Whatever you say."

When I went back inside, nobody noticed. Good, that means Lux kept his mouth shut. I walked up to him and put my arms on his shoulders. "You need a haircut." I said. "Gee, how could you tell?" He said. "Dunno. Maybe I could laser cut it." I smirked, holding up my lightsaber hilt. "Keep that thing away from me!" He shouted. I snickered and put it back on my belt. "OK... So, why the Power Generator?" I asked him. "It makes sense. Without power, the droids can't operate. And soon, they will die off." He said. "Very logical... Where'd you learn that?" I asked.

"You learn a lot when your on a base with Rebels." He said. I smiled. "And how... How are you feeling?" I said. "Nina, don't ask me that. Please." He begged. I looked down and cringed. "I swear Lux... I won't let him hurt you." I said, lifting his head up by his chin. "How can you promise that?" He said. I bit my lip. "Lux... If there's one thing I've learned... What doesn't kill you, can make you stronger. And that's why I'm here..." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "We seem to be doing this a lot lately." I said.

"Who cares? I've been thinking your dead for a year. I deserve my week of happiness." He said. I then heard some people do the little, 'Aww...' thing like you'd do seeing something cute. I smiled and pulled back. "We can't keep quiet forever, Nina... This could put us all in danger." He said. "Shh! All in time, Lux." I said. He pushed on my shoulder playfully and I rolled my eyes. "Well, now what?" He said. I let out a yawn. "I'm really... tired." I said, slamming my head on his shoulder.

"Gotta be awake for this, Nina..." He said, pushing me. I smirked and stood up, walking to Steela. "Hey, Steela... Can I ask you something?" I said. "Anything." She smiled. "Uh... Do you have any scissors I could use?" She looked at me funny. "Don't ask." I said. "Well, if you wanna cut your hair, you'd better let me help." She said. I smiled as she lead me to the back of the warehouse where all the ammo and firearm was stored. I saw her pick up a pair of scissors. I bit my lip. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She said. "I hope so."

I took my hair out of the long braided ponytail and it almost reached the floor. But that was when I sat down. Steela flexed the scissors in her hands and pulled a lock of hair out... Then cut it. I saw most of my hair fall to the floor. "Holy Hell." I said. "Calm down! You'll look great." She said. I rolled my eyes and waited. Each time, I felt the metal get closer and closer to me. Until I felt it on m neck and I shivered. I then heard the door open. "I wondered where you went." It was Saw. "Yeah, Nina needed a haircut." Steela said.

I sighed. "How does it look?" I asked. "Can't say yet... But I think you'll like it." She walked in front of me and pulled out my long bangs and then cut them to eye length. I closed my eyes tightly and waited... I heard the final slice and Steela put the scissors down on the table. "Whoa..." She said. "What? What did you do?" I asked, feeling my head... My hair was so short! "Oh, my God..." I grabbed a silver plate off of one of the crates and looked at myself... I had a Pixie haircut with spiked ends and a side fringe... I touched it and gasped. "Holy shit..."

"Wow. You did good, Steela." Saw said. "Yeah, always was good with my hands." She said. "Oh, my God! You did more than good... Barely recognize myself..." And then door opened. It was Lux. "Whoa! What happened to your head, Nina?" He said. "Isn't it awesome?" I smiled. "Well, yeah... Just, took me by surprise, that's all." He said. "Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes and picked up a lock of my long hair...

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it. But it'll grow back." I shrugged. "Not anytime soon. Come on, we'd better get ready." He said. I followed Lux out and to a room. "I take it, this one's yours?" I said. "Yeah." He shrugged, going through a trunk. I then picked something up. "Hey, I remember this!" It was my mirror... But it was shattered. "I took it from the house after you went missing..." He said. I looked in the mirror... "Reflection's changed a bit." I put it back. "Here," He handed me a Safety Harness. I put it on and sighed. "Where exactly are we starting?" I asked.

"On the rooftops." He said. "Great... I'll follow your lead."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"This power generator feeds sub-stations across the city. We hit that," Lux started. "Then the entire grid falls." I smirked. "How does that help us? Battle droids are no longer linked to central control. They operate individually." Steela said. I bit my lip. "Thats true. But, they still need power to recharge. Take out the facility, we knock out the power grid." I smirked. "And then, it's only a matter of time until the droid army is brought to an stand still..." Lux finished off. "Brilliant plan." I got back down on my stomach and blew my bangs out of my face.

"If you carry the plan out by nightfall, you'll maximize your strike capability." Ahsoka said, getting up on her knees. "OK, so we just... need to figure out how to destroy the power system." Steela said. I bit my lip. "You need to do more surveillance." I said. "Or else, your going in blind. And that's not fun."

"Those droids should have all the Intel stored up in those tin cans of theirs, right?" Saw asked. "They should." Ahsoka said. "Then I'll get us one..." I bit my lip as he slid down the rooftop. I slid down after him and stopped before I hit the bottom. "He does know what he's doing, right?" I asked. "Course he does." Steela said. "Well, couldn't get more complicated than taking down a single destroyer... And that's with not getting caught. He's caught, it's over. They'll plan our attack." I sighed. "Wait! Your going to help us?" Lux said.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't think I was gonna let you have all the fun, do you?" He smiled and pulled me back up to the top of the roof. And then, Saw scaled up the building but slipped on the edge. He almost fell but I grabbed his wrist. He was in shock but looked at me, and smiled. "Thanks, Nina." He said. "Don't mention it." I smiled and pulled him passed the bars and to the top. I dug something out of my bag. I put down the Holo-Transmitter and pulled the lid back and the chord. I gave it to Saw and he put in on the Droid's head he ripped off. I went through it through the datapad.

"Good Lord, this droid's stored a lot of crap. King Rash is a little freaky." I bit my lip, holding back laughter. "Ah! The layout." I pulled it up. "Centuries at every access point. Inside and out." He said. "We can't sustain combat against their numbers." Lux said. "But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise. We need something with heavy fire power if we are to blow up this facility." I thought about it but Lux beat me to it. "If we give them enough trouble... They'll call for reinforcements."

"Like a Tank!" I said. "Exactly... Then you can provide cover while we hijack it." He said to Steela. "And then, we use their own weapon against them." Steela smiled. "And bring the Droid Army to it's knees..." I looked at Ahsoka who smiled. We had some time before our attack so I talked to Lux. "Think we'll be able to do it?" I asked, standing in the alleyway. "Hey, with you next to us, anythings possible." He said. "Aw... I think your full of it." I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Nina! With your Skill and brains and my fellow Rebels, we might just pull this off." He smiled.

"There's only so much that could go wrong but... Let's not think about what could go wrong. Lets think about what could go right." I smiled. And just then, I saw a hologram projection... The whole city of Iziz saw it too. Shit, it's King Rash. "People of Iziz, listen to me... I have received word from Count Dooku himself that there is a prisoner loose on Onderon!" I held my mouth as gasps rang throughout Iziz. "Her name is Nina Bonteri, sister of Lux Bonteri. If you manage to capture her alive, there is a reward in unmarked credits that could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams!" I looked at Lux and he bit down on his lip. Hard.

"Please, if you find this assailant, bring her to her knees. Whatever you do, do not let her wander free any longer. She is armed and Dangerous... That is all." And before they could even look around, I ran for it. "Wait! Nina, stop!" Lux shouted, running after me. I reached the safe house and the door slid open. I dropped to my knees... And just then, I heard a faint whisper. "Nina..." I looked up and then, I was held by my throat. "Nina!" Lux shouted. "L- Lux..." I choked out but no way he could hear me. The woman came out into the light. A redhead with a wrist launcher on.

"There's no way I'm letting you go. I'm gonna be rich." She grinned. I coughed and then channeled the inner force... My lightsaber activated and aimed itself at her back. She was stunned. "In your dreams!" And then, it stabbed her. She tightened her grip on my neck as a reflex and her nails dug into my throat. And she dropped down, bringing me down with her. I pried her fingernails out of my neck and pulled her hand back, standing up and feeling small amounts of blood trickle down my neck, passed the collar of my shirt. "Nina!" Lux ran inside and saw her dead body. "What the hell happened?!" I heard. I looked at Saw and Steela. "She tried to kill me." I picked up my lightsaber and strapped it to my belt.

"Is she..." Steela started. "A Bounty-Hunter? Yeah... And this is proof. The truce is off. They'll all be coming soon enough..." I wiped some of the blood away. "Nina, your bleeding!" He said. "I'm fine, Lux." I snapped. He stepped back in surprise. "I'm sorry." I said. "No, it's OK... You were almost killed. I should give you some space." He said. I sighed. "This is getting more serious. Maybe it's not a good idea for you to be here, Nina." Steela said. "What?!" Lux jumped up. "Your not seriously suggesting that she goes back to Coruscant." He said.

"Lux, she is putting everybody in danger by just being here... I'm sorry. She has to go back." She said. I nodded. "No! No, no, no!" He dropped down, hugging me. "Lux, you'll see... It's better this way. I've been putting your life at risk for a year... I can't do it anymore. And now that its affecting the people around you... I can't do it. I'm sorry. Steela's right. I have to go back."

"Thank you for understanding, Nina." She said. "It's perfectly clear..." I felt a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. Lux looked back down and pulled me into his chest, putting his chin down on my head and breathing in... "I've already lost her once, Steela... I can't lose her again... If I don't make it out alive, I'll never see her again..." He said. "But even if you do, you'll die anyways!" I said. "So, I'll fight."

"Lux... It doesn't work that way... I wish there was another way, but there isn't... I have to go back. Its either that, or I turn myself in. Which one would you prefer?" I said, pushing him back. He held his breath, and stared at me, tears streaming freely down his face.

"It's the only way..." I didn't hold my tears in anymore... "I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'd better get going." I strapped my safety harness on and put my lightsaber on the belt. Lux was staring at me and normally, he would push a lock of hair behind my ear but he can't do that anymore. She he pushed my bangs out of my face and hugged me again. "This war's gonna be over and Dendom will be king. And I'll see you again, Nina. I promise." He said. I let in a shaky breath. "I wish I could stay. Believe me, the last thing I wanna do is leave you and have you fend for yourself, brother. But I have no choice." She said.

He sighed. "Before you go... Take this." He held up a jacket... It had a medal on it. And an army patch. It was Dad's jacket! "Lux... Where did you get this?" I took it out of his hands. "It was in the cellar. I salvaged the rest of the house before I buried mom. Taking what I could and hiding it all here... You've got war wounds, Nina. Your a Soldier now." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sniffled and wiped a tear. Then shook my head. "No... I, I cant." I stuttered. "Take it." He pushed it back. "You deserve it more than I do." He said.

I then fully broke down crying. "I love you, Lux..." I whispered. "Remember Nina... Family isn't just something." He said. I smiled into his shoulder and blinked tears. "It's everything." I pulled back and he kissed my forehead. "Now go. Go!" He pushed me out of the room and I grabbed my bag off the ground. Outside, three people were waiting for me. Saw, Steela, and Ahsoka. I pulled the jacket on and zipped it up, touching the medal... It was a black leather jacket. Pure leather. And it had similar shoulder plates from the ones on Lux's jacket. Several pockets. Two on the chest, two on the sides and three inside.

The sleeves were baggy and hung low on my arms, just passing my pinkie. I checked the jacket one last time and them smelled it... It smelled like Lux. I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Nina." Saw said, grabbing my shoulder. I punched his playfully and smirked. "You'll do fine... I'll be back when you win this war." I said. He grinned. "Looking forward to the day." He said. I walked to Steela. "I'm sorry you have to leave, Nina... But it's for the best." She said. "I'm not blaming you for anything, Steela. You made the right decision. I am a danger here and I have to leave. You have my respect and graditude." I said, holding out my hand. She slapped it away and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first but then shrugged and hugged her back, tighter. She pushed back on my shoulders.

"Your family here, Nina. Remember that." She pushed my bangs back and I nodded my head once. I then walked in front of Ahsoka. She was holding back her tears. "Hey... Whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "Might not get through this without you... In all my life, not one person has showed me the clarity, intelligence and love that you have in the last few days. I'm gonna really miss you, Nina." She said, clutching the dog tags around her neck. I shook my head. "You can do this just fine without me, Ahsoka... Believe me." I grabbed her arm and hugged her tight. I then whispered to her, "Give Lux a kiss for me."

She laughed. "And give Anakin one for me." She shot right back. I pulled back. "Touchy..." She snickered and looked down. "Hey... Remember this, Ahsoka." I held up my dog tags around her neck. "Family means nobody is left behind. Or forgotten." She shook her head. "I leave no soldier behind." She said. "That's what I wanna hear... Bye, Ahsoka." I said. She pushed me in the other direction and I ran for the gates to meet up with Anakin's ship on the outskirts of Iziz away from the city.

He'd be landing in the Jungle any minute.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Your never this quiet, Nina... What's wrong?" Anakin said from behind the controls. I heard his droid, R2-D2 beep. I shook my head. "I would think you'd know. I just found my brother... And I'm leaving him again. But it's for the best, I guess." I shrugged and shifted in the co-pilot seat and he pushed us into Hyperspace. I sighed and then touched my neck. "Your not gonna put that shock collar on me again, are you?" I asked. He shook his head. "No... I can trust you now. By the way, what happened to your head?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Steela gave me a haircut. Think its hideous?" I asked. He shook his head. "Looks nice." I smiled. "Thanks." I leaned back in the chair and rested my head on my fist, leaning on my elbow. Soon, I was out.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_She got there too late... They were all dead. Nina looked down at her hands... Blood covered them. Ahsoka was dead, laying on her side, blood dripping from her mouth. Saw was shot down, a hole in his chest as blood poured from it. Steela's hand was the only thing visible under a 2 ton boulder that fell on her. _

_Nina looked around at the dead bodies of soldiers and heaps of scraped droids... And then she panicked. Lux! Nina jumped and ran towards the cliff... Lux was on the ground, coughing as a large piece of metal was lodged into his back. "No..." She jumped from the cliff and grabbed his neck. "Lux..." She whispered. He looked up and then smiled. "You came back..." And then, he died. In her arms. _

"_No... No... NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

I woke up screaming... That couldn't happen. It can't! After that, a panicked Anakin ran out of the cockpit and to the bedside. He must've put me here after I fell asleep. "Are you OK?" He said. I sat up, gulped down my vomit and nodded. He let out a breath of relief. "Bad dream?" He asked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes and let out a breath. "Yeah... Something like that."


	14. Chapter 14

After a few days of being back, there was an incoming transmission from Ahsoka... She was calling out the war. "I take it the Rebels have Dooku's full attention." Obi-Wan said. "Its a full scale war! They need our help! Please talk to the council!" She begged. "Even master Windu would be weary at this point. The council will not engage or involve the Republic in an internal affair." He said.

"The Separatists have a new gunship with a powerful ray shield! Nothings getting passed it!" She shouted. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. They will have to find a way. Do not stay there if their failure is certain. Evacuate who you can and return to Coruscant immediately! Do you understand?" He said. "Yes, Master!" And the transmission cut off. I ran a hand through my bangs and stomped my foot. "We need to help them!" Anakin said. "No shit." I laughed to break the tension and stood up. "We will do what we can to relocate the survivors." Obi-Wan said.

I growled. "Before they lose my home!"

"We can't, Nina." He said. "What difference does it make now? The Separatists know we're involved!" Anakin snapped. "I don't disagree with you two, but to send in Republic gunships defeats our purpose. We must stay true to our intentions." Obi-Wan told us. I rubbed my forehead. "While my brother dies on the battlefield? That's rich." I growled deep in the back of my throat. "It doesn't have to look like we're the ones helping! What if another party was involved?" Anakin asked.

"Another party? Who in the Galaxy would be running around with an extra batch of missiles?" I stopped in my tracks and then smirked at Anakin. He looked at me and smirked right back. "Hondo!" We said in unison.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"OK, I'm heading out on a gunship, I'll be coming back soon... So stay out of trouble, Nina." Anakin pushed on my arm. I rolled my eyes. "When have I ever done otherwise?" I asked. He smirked. "On second thought, don't answer that. Rhetorical Question." He smiled. And then, he jumped in his ship... When I was certain he wasn't looking, I ran across the hangar and jumped into a separate gunship and powered it up. I tried not to draw attention to myself... But that backfired. I saw someone bang on the glass.

"Bonteri! Get out of that ship, now!" Rex shouted at me. I looked down. "I can't do that Rex." I said.

"I'm not getting off the wing until you power down this ship!" He yelled. I growled. "You don't let go, you'll find yourself drifting to the next wreck you can find. Get your damn ass off the wing!" I lifted the ship and he fell on the ground. "Bonteri! Power down, now!" He yelled again. I sighed... "I'm sorry Rex... My brother needs me." And then, I flew to Onderon...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"You have to help us!" Lux was begging Ahsoka for her help! She was the only way they would win. They need a lightsaber! Not just one deflecting lasers but chopping up the clankers!

"I'll do all I can to protect you... But I cannot fight this war for you." She said. Lux stomped away in anger. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you or Nina." Steela said. Ahsoka looked down. "I wish she was here... I wish I could do more to help." She looked down and then heard a ship engine. "Wait! Looks like we have company." She said.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"OK, think I'm starting to get the hang of this... Undi, I could've used your help right about now!" I swore under my breath as I entered the planet's atmosphere... "Likely chances they aren't in the cities anymore... I'll look the outskirts first." I piloted over the tops of the trees and then saw droids. Oh, boy... I tuned my comm system to a matching frequency and then unlocked the guns... I locked onto a target and fired. The Patrol then shot at least 200 feet in the air, falling on the ground in pieces. I smirked.

"Where did that come from?" I heard over the comm. "Up there!" Someone else shouted. And then, they yelled in. I knew who it was though... "Command Gunship 207-518, Identify Yourself!" I smirked at Saw's voice. "Hey, Saw! I didn't miss anything, did I? Has Lux been arrested yet, cause I could turn around and wait." I smirked.

"Nina?" He said. "You know it! Now clear that station on the right! I'm coming in for a landing." I shouted. "I'm on it!" And the line went dead. I smirked. "I still got it."

I watched the animals pull in separate directions and I landed the ship, pulling back the glass and taking off the headset. And then, someone crushed me in a hug. I new that scent of cologne and shampoo anywhere. "Lux, your OK." I smiled. "I knew you'd come back... We need you, Nina. We need your lightsaber." He said. I pulled it out and opened it up. "Lead me back." She said. He smirked and we both ran to the nest. "Steela! We've got a visitor." Lux stepped to the side and then everyone brightened at the sight of me. "Nina!" I looked up at Ahsoka who hugged me tight.

"You came back." She smiled. "I couldn't let you do this on your own, Ahsoka... Your like a sister." I smiled. "There's been some changes around here, Nina." Ahsoka said. "Like what?" I asked. "Well... We have a new leader... Steela's our leader." She said. I looked at her and then smiled. "I'm at your service, Steela." I said, bowing down. Steela laughed. "If I wasn't so nice, I'd send you home... Truth is, we need you." She said. I smiled. "Nah... You missed me." I smirked. "Yeah... We all missed you." She said. I rolled my eyes. I then saw something... "Hey... Those rocket launchers? Highly accurate charging chips and tracking software that gives direct hit with every fire? Shoulder fire?" I picked one up. "Uh... Yeah, how'd you know?" Steela said. I smirked. "Believe me, we all do our studies... You learn a few things serving under a Sith Lord!" I cocked the barrel and smirked. "These must be perfect on those gunships." I smiled. "You bet."

And then, I heard gunshots. "Uh, here." I handed Lux the rocket launcher and ran out of the cave, jumped on a high bridge and opened my lightsaber... The droids hesitated. "Nina Bonteri. Set your guns on stun." The droids said... They want me alive. Great. "Not today!" I jumped forward and sliced one in half. And then, another one fired and hit my arm, grazing dad's jacket. And then, I got pissed off. "You'll regret that." I lifted the droid in the air and he stopped firing... I made a fist with my hand and then the droid crumpled into a cube. I flung it from the skylight and it landed on the ground with a thud.

I then saw Lux staring up at me, blank expression, mouth open wide, gaping. "What? He shot daddy's jacket!" I said. He shrugged and then ran. "Nina! Stay here, protect the King!" Steela shouted. "Yes, captain!" I saluted her and jumped off the bridge, landing on my knees. "Ah, that's gonna hurt in an hour." I said, jumping up. And then, I looked up... King Dendom. "Your Majesty!" I fell on my knees, dropping my lightsaber. "Please, Nina. There's no need for that." I could sense his smile. So I stood up and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Are you alright?" I asked. "We're in a war, Nina... Nobody is alright." He said. I looked down. "The unfortunate truth, sire. I serve under you... I await your orders, my lord." I smiled up as I bowed. He picked up my lightsaber. "You'll need this." He said. I grinned. "Thanks."

"My Lord, we are taking heavy fire!" Someone then ran in. I looked up at a stranger. "Nina, get up front with General Tandem. Protect the base, please." He said. "Yes, sire." I ran forward, jumping on the bridge but then almost fell. The wooden bars started cracking. "Here we go again."

And then they broke. I screamed out but before I could fall, someone grabbed my wrist. It must've been General Tandem. "I've got you!" He said. I smiled as he pulled me back up. And then, I saw a missile. "Get down!" I tackled him down on the bridge as the missile zoomed over where he used to me standing. It exploded on the wall. "Fall back!" I yelled at him. "Are you giving me orders?" The General said, firing. "You wanna die today?!" I snapped. He then looked back up. "On second thought, you get command over this skylight." He said. "Uh-huh." I nodded. And then turned on my comm as a ship came in. "Lux! Their attacking the nest! They're after the King!" I yelled.

And then, every militia man around me was shot dead. "Lux, Hurry!" I yelled. And then opened my lightsaber. But the droid shot it out of my hand and then grabbed my throat... "Where is the false King?" It said. I growled. "I will never tell you." It was a droid, but if it could smirk... It would. And then, it seemed to know who I was. "You have failed, Assassin..." Then, it threw me from the skylight...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Nina screamed in terror as she landed on the pile of dead militia men, along with droids. And then, something happened... Something to change her life, forever.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Wait... Where's Nina?" They knew where Steela was... Steela made the ultimate sacrifice. And she paid the price, by letting herself die. But the thing was... Nina was missing. "Nina... NINA!" Lux shouted his sister's name and ran around frantically... "Ahsoka, where is she... Tell me she's alive." He begged. She closed her eyes and then... There was a pull on her mind. But it was very weak. "She's alive... But she won't be for long." She said.

"No... NO!" And he ran for it, looking around for his sister. "NINA!" He shouted over and over again... He then saw a hand... Under a pile of scrap metal. "Nina..." He ran to her and moved the metal... What he saw next horrified him. There was a shock baton that pierced her stomach and she sat up. "Lux..." He caught her before she hit the ground.

"I... I don't understand... Why did you do this, Nina?" He said, leaning over her. She sucked in a shaky breath. "We all have sacrifices... Just like Steela..." She said, putting her bloody hand on his cheek. He grabbed it and more tears came. "Nina... You can't go. Your all I have left... Please, don't leave me." He begged. She shook her head. "I don't want to, Lux... But it's inevitable..." She said. "No! Not a chance in hell!" He shouted. She smiled and blinked a few times before saying something she thought she'd never say...

"Mom?" She whispered, looking up. Lux looked up with her, but saw nothing... She was slipping away. "NO! Nina, stay with me... Please." He said, crying over her. And soon, everyone was gathered around them. Ahsoka stood there, completely helpless... She would heal her if she could, but she didn't know how. "You can't see her, Lux..." She closed her eyes for a split second and looked up. "It's been a good life... My brother." She said. He shook his head. "Not for me. Your not dying, Nina! Please... You can't leave me... You promised." He said.

She shook her head. "Sacrifice, Lux..." She said. He looked down and broke down in tears she just rubbed his cheek and he breathed in. "Don't cry for me, Lux... I'm already dead." She said. "Don't say words like that!" He said... "It's too late... I love you, Lux." She said and then, the light slowly left her eyes... And then, she stopped breathing. "No! No, no, no! Nina... Come back..." He said, shaking her. But it was too late... Nina Bonteri was dead. He put her body down on the ground and then ran for the forest. "LUX!" Ahsoka shouted, running after him.

She found him in the woods, as he fell on his knees, broke down in tears and looked up at the sky. "Its because I loved her, wasn't it?! She died because she was the only thing I had left! No... You bring her back! I want her back, now!" He shouted... Nobody was gonna answer. "Bring her back, please bring her back..." He dropped his head and broke down into heavy sobs. Ahsoka saw the whole thing. And she felt tears coming on too... She wiped them away and walked to him. "Lux," She touched his shoulder and he slapped her hand away. "It's my fault... Turn my back for two minutes... And she dies." He said. "Lux, it is not your fault." She said.

"EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" He shouted. She looked down. "My mother is dead because I left the house. And Nina is dead because I didn't watch her... Like a brother should have..."

~OOHH! CLIFFHANGAR! What will happen? Will Lux live out his life without Nina? Or can light shine down on this day? Wait for the next Chapter!~


	15. Chapter 15

"Take that damn thing out of her! I don't want to see her that way." Lux said, looking down at his sister's body. He held his breath as Saw lifted her shirt up, took a laser cutter to the baton and sliced it. He pulled the spear out of her body and there was a gaping hole in her stomach. Lux closed his eyes as he wrapped her stomach, covering up the wound... "Lux... We did our part. Now we must go." Saw said. "No! I'm not leaving until she's buried." He shouted. "Lux," Ahsoka touched his shoulder. He slapped her hand away again.

"Don't you dare say I leave my dead sister out in the open so she can be a wild animal feast! Hell no!" He yelled at her. Ahsoka backed up in shock at his outburst. "She's my sister so now we are doing this MY way!" He breathed in and then got down on his knees, picking up Nina's corpse... Ahsoka stood there, frozen.

He was so angry, words couldn't comprehend it. Everything inside him told him to yell at everyone and just run for it... But he couldn't. He'll never make it on his own.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Nina... Nina..." She raised her head. It was her mother. "Mom?" She said, standing up. "What have you done?" She said. "I... I made a sacrifice... Lux." She said, looking down. "Nina... He cannot go on without you... You must go back." She said. "How?" Nina begged.

"Sweetheart... Take my hands." She said, holding them out. Nina looked up and hesitated... How does she know this isn't a trick and she would be dead for eternity? She didn't... But she trusted her mother. So she took her mother's hands and then there was a soft warm feeling going through her body. A glow emerged from the parts in their fingers that were not covered and then, she felt herself being pulled back. "What's happening?" She said. And then, she was falling... Falling into nothing... And then, she saw herself. And she was being carried by Saw...

And then, she was slammed back into her body. The jolt was so intense, Saw dropped her to the ground and freaked out.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Saw felt an instant pulse and a loud BANG! A jolt went through Nina's lifeless corpse and he dropped her to the ground. And it made Lux mad. "What's your problem?!" He yelled pushing on his shoulders. "No, wait!" Saw said, looking at Nina, who was facedown in the dirt... "Look..."

Lux saw Nina's fingers twitch and then ran to her side. He pushed her face up. "Nina... Nina, can you hear me?" He said. And then, she started coughing. "Oh. My. God." Saw stared in amazement... Nina fell back and then looked up at Lux. "Hi..."

"NINA!" He grabbed her and hugged her. "Ow! Ow!" She said, clutching her stomach. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said. She smiled... "Lux..." She whispered. "Yes, Nina?" He said, tears in his eyes. She smiled. "The next time I try and save someone... Please try and stop me." And then, she passed out. He laughed at her words. "I need a medic, god damn it!" He shouted, jumping up. Saw picked her back up bridal style and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Skywalker's not gonna be happy." He muttered.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Nina... Nina..." I opened my eyes, and try to see, but was blinded by a white light. I immediately shut them. "Nina! Your awake." I was crushed by a hug and I felt my whole body ache. So I let out a scream. "Oh, sorry!" Lux jumped back. I rubbed my head and looked at him. "OK, lay back down." He pushed down on my shoulders and he stabbed me with a needle. "AH! What're you, NUTS?!" I screamed. "Calm down, Nina! It's gonna numb the pain!" He said, covering my mouth with his hand. I growled and closed my eyes as he pulled the needle out. And then the door opened.

Several people ran in, Ahsoka being first. She put her hands on the table. "Nina! Thank god your alright!" She said. I stopped her from hugging me. "Not now, please... I've got a wannabe nurse working on my stomach." I said. I looked up at Saw. He smiled down at me. "Great to see you alive, Bonteri." He said, touching my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and then bit my lip... "I'm sorry, Saw..." He then lost his smile and looked down. "Why did you survive and she didn't?" He said. I looked over and grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly.

He looked down at me. "God gives us all our Guardian angels. It was her time, Saw... But it wasn't mine." I closed my eyes and a tear fell from the corner of my eye and down the side of my face. He wiped it away, leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry for me, Nina. This isn't about me." He said. I groaned. And then jumped.

"Will you stop that!" I yelled at Lux. "There's a piece of metal jabbed in your stomach, stupid! Sit still and there won't be any pain." He squeezed my side and I laid down, not able to feel my torso. "That just doesn't feel right." I said.

"Your doing fine... Ready?" He said. I looked up. "For what?" I grabbed Ahsoka's hand out of instinct. "Take that as a yes." And then, he pushed a pair of tweezers in the wound... I couldn't feel a thing. And then he pulled out a large piece of metal... Ahsoka's eyes clenched shut, along with her jaw. Saw groaned. "Ah! That's disgusting!"

"Aren't you dangerous, sister?" He said, dropping it on a metal tray... "I'm gonna barf..." And then I turned over and threw up in a bucket that Saw kicked in front of me. "My, God!"

"Alright, sit up." Ahsoka helped me into a sitting position. "You OK, Nina?" She asked. I shook my head. "OK, Saw get out." Ahsoka said. He left the room. I pulled off daddy's jacket and then my shirt. And Ahsoka gasped. "Uh, Lux?" She said. "Yes?" He looked up. "C-Come here." She said, stepping out of the way. Lux stood behind me and then gasped, closing his eyes and then looking again... "What? What is it?!" I yelled.

"Nina... What happened?" He said, running a finger down my back. "I was stabbed in the stomach, not shanked in the back! What the hell happened?!" She yelled. He held his mouth... "Can we run a test? This is clearly not normal!" Ahsoka said. "Yeah. We'll run a test." He nodded.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Lux made me lie down flat and then he stood over my back with a camera. He took a picture of... Whatever this was, and I whimpered. "Lux, please... Tell me what's wrong with me." I begged. "I don't know, Nina... I don't know what's wrong." He said. I closed my eyes. He then pushed a needle in my numb back and extracted something... He held up black liquid. "What the hell..." I then gasped loudly. "Lux... Let me see the picture, please." I said. He brought the photo up on a datapad and showed it to me... "Oh, my God..." I started crying... "Nina, what's happening?!" He said. I shook my head...

"Dooku marked me the day he took me... There's a tracking device inside of me, Lux."


	16. Chapter 16

"How serious is it?" Lux asked Ahsoka. "It wasn't there a few days ago. She would have seen it. It must've progressed as soon as she came back to Onderon... But he's tracking her, and soon the signal will get stronger." She said, looking at the pictures. He covered his eyes, sinking his head into his hands. "Can it be removed?" He asked. She bit her lip. "It's inside of her muscle, Lux. If we remove it, we'd be paralyzing her." He stood up and started pacing. "What can we do, then?" He said.

"I'm not sure." She studied the liquid he extracted. "Ahsoka, we need answers before my sister dies!" He said. She growled. "I'm doing all I can and it's not enough!... Lux, I can find an answer if you just give me some time." She said, trying to calm herself... He sighed. "No other options, I guess." Ahsoka let out a sigh as her work carried on.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

This was the worst day of my life... For starters, I died. Second, there's a tracking device inside of me... Besides that, we won the war. But not in happiness... We lost Steela. Our best leader. It sucks, I know.

After a few hours of sleep, I took a shower. When I got out, towel around my torso, I stopped at the mirror... I was scared to look. But I did. I turned around and looked over my shoulder... It was hideous! Like an inside black infection... I almost threw up again. But I swallowed it down and rinsed out my mouth. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said, leaning over the sink. I wiped my nose that dripped with snot and wiped my mouth that dripped with saliva. I was a wreck.

"Oh... wow." I looked up at Saw. "Don't say anything. I know it's bad." I said, turning back to the mirror and touching my shoulder, sliding my hand lower to the black... I then stopped. Can't touch it without throwing up. "So thats it? Thats what everyone's freaking out about?" He said. I nodded. "He marked me the day I was brought on his ship... I can still feel the dreadful needle jabbing into my skin!" I winced at the memory... Too much to handle at once.

"You gonna remove it?" Saw looked over my shoulder. "If we can. But I'd rather a professional do it." My brother slicing into my back? Charming thought, but no. I want a medical clone to help me. End of story. "I'm with ya there." I smiled at his comment. I got him to leave the room long enough for me to get dressed... I stopped about halfway with my pants on and my bra... I looked in the mirror and touched the stitches on my stomach... "I can't handle war." I muttered to myself. "Yes you can." I heard behind me. I jumped almost 2 feet in the air. It was Ahsoka. "How the heck did you get in here?" I said wiping my forehead free of sweat.

"The door... You were lost in thought, didn't even notice me." She shrugged. I let out a sigh and covered the stitches with my hand... It was digging into the palms of my hand and I pulled back. "I can't handle a war... I'm not cut out for this type of thing, Ahsoka." I wiped my nose again and leaned back over the sink, headache swelling into my brain. I felt her hands on my back... "You can't say that, Nina... Your a noble warrior." I shook my head. "I died, Ahsoka. My first battle. And I died." She roughly grabbed my shoulders, turning me around. "Now you listen to me Nina Bonteri! War's not easy. Especially when you fight an enemy with a beating heart than an interface programming... But your first will always be the hardest."

I nodded, trying not to show weakness. "Hey..." She lifted my chin up. "You'll be OK... You- you can come back from this. I promise you." I held onto my sides and then hugged Ahsoka. She held me tight as all the pieces fell into place. Warriors come a long way from their first battle... Just look at Ahsoka. I can only imagine how many mistakes came along from her first fight... And now, she's perfect. In every way.

"Well, at least you don't smell like death anymore." She said. I smiled. "Then why do I look like hell?"

She sighed. "You just need something to bring you back to life, that's all." She said, pulling back and blowing my fringe out of my eye. "Like..." She was silent. "Dunno. Use your imagination." She sat down on the edge of the sink, kicking her feet back and fourth like a child. I let out a shaky breath. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking down as I leaned against the wall, kicking one of my legs up. "Its just... It's hard to breathe. I've become surrounded by people I never would have liked if I never met you. In fact, we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Without you, we wouldn't care."

She looked down. "If it wasn't for me, your mom would be alive, and your family would be safe." She said. I shot off the wall. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself." She was a little shocked at my sudden movement but then figured I was getting even for her jerking my shoulders out of place. "Now look... I didn't have to talk to you. And Lux, he didn't even have to look at you! But the urge to talk to someone... To see what it was like on the other side... It was something that neither of us knew. We had to know. From your point of view. And now I can see that the Separatist side is corrupt. A dirty slice of hell that has been poisoned by Dooku's ugly magic. The Republic? A clear crystal. I can see everything and everyone. Why they do what they do and why everyone is so involved. They love their people and the clones are not afraid to die for such a noble society. Unlike mindless droids that don't care about anything but getting a job done. It only shows me how far someone can come from corruption... To see the light." That was the boldest statement I have ever said...

"And your thought of Jedi? How has that changed?" She asked, stepping forward towards me... "It's no longer a fuzzy canvas, but a clear painting. Jedi are the key to the Republic's victories. Its why we lost all of those battles to your kind. They are who they are and without them, the Republic would lose. Jedi are good... Selfless... Perfect. In every way." I smiled at Ahsoka. She smiled back and hugged me again. I felt tears streaking down my back... I made her cry. Great. I pushed myself back. "Hey... Why are you crying?" I said. She smiled and wiped her tears. "I've never been called perfect before. Nobody has shown me the love, passion, or the courage you have in the last few weeks. You have more passion in spoken words than I have... In my entire being." She was in full blown tears now.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Ahsoka... I'm sorry." I looked down. "Don't be... I get some of my emotions out." She said. I let out a breath. "I've been waiting to meet someone like you for my whole life... I just didn't know what you would be like." I said. She smiled. "And what am I like?"

"Headstrong, courageous... stubborn, but open-minded, loving, beautiful, and perfect."

"And you learned all of that in three weeks?" She smirked. I shook my head. "No... Being Courageous and Open-minded isn't something that your born with... It's something you have to work on. And its something that builds up... In here." I touched her chest. She looked up at me and smiled. "You have your heart in the right place, Ahsoka. Don't lose that." She let out a shaky breath and I pulled my hand back. I picked up the towel off the floor and dried my hair off. I ran a comb through my hair and fixed my side fringe. "Think you can cover this up with a black tank... Doesn't look too bad." She was lying.

"Aw... I think your full of it." I ran a hand through my hair angrily and flipped my head to the side, giving it that wave style. "How's it?" I said, looking at Ahsoka who was chewing on her thumbnail. She nodded and then pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "Much better." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "OK, good." I flipped my head to the side and ran my fingers through it. "OK. Lets get the rest of your clothes on." She said. I smirked. "Gimme my tank." She handed me my black tank and I wrestled to get it over my head. "Nina... Nina! Your gonna rip it." She said, taking the shirt from me. I let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh!"

"Relax... You cannot relax at all, can you?" She said, pulling my fringe to the side. "Relax? Foreign word to me. I don't have time to relax." She dragged the towel across my sweaty face and then pulled my shirt over my head, adjusting the straps for me because of my shaky fingers. I'm still in shock so there's no way I'll be even... But more than that... I seem a little nervous.

Ahsoka's soft fingers dragged across my shoulders and its the softest skin I've ever felt. I rolled my shoulders back and turned my neck to the side. "What are you doing?" I said. Her fingers were lingering there longer than usual...

"I'm trying to cover this up." She touched the black marks on my back, sending chills down my back. "I don't think it really matters, I'm gonna be wearing a jacket, Ahsoka." I said. "Oh! Right..." She stepped back a little awkwardly and I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I grabbed her hand and walked out of the refresher. I have to say... Never in my life would I have mixed feelings about anybody... But when it comes to Ahsoka... I'm confused. Very confused.

* * *

**(Yeah, this chapter was a little reckless, I know! But I just wanted to try and pull Nina away from Anakin, so it isn't messing up the balance of the show. If I went in a different direction, I might fix it... So my new direction is Ahsoka. Good idea? Or bad Idea?)**


End file.
